Avatar: the last airbeder Book 3 fire
by rutger5000
Summary: The title says it. In the early stage there is Maiko but that may turn into Zutara I'm not sure about the rest. the grammar probably sucks. rated T to be sure. more summary inside. I dare to say I became an average writter who is still learningimproving.
1. Chapter 1 the awakaning

Summanary: Book three Fire. takes place afther the crossroads of destiny. There are, or should be four books in the CANON so I'm not going to end the war in this story (unless I let the Fire Nation win, then there only would be rebelion.) Well that's about all I'll say about the plot. Ships I like to write, number one favorite Taang dirrectly followed by Sukka don't care much for other ships but if I would need to make a top four the third one would be Maiko I'm really not sure who I match to Katara, perhaps Zutara (I don't think I can write that.) perhaps Haru (it might be hard to put him in the storry). 

I would be ashamed of myself if I would grow Taang to fast. There not going to be a couple before chapter 10 and I think I would start as slow as I can early in the story. Sukka has already started I only need to continue it. I need to start Maiko early in the story for the plot. 

It's rated T since I have very cruel ideas for the characters in mind. espesially for Suki. 

P.S. this summanary is written without a spell/grammar check. the rest of the story is and I promise the langue will be much better then this.

Intro

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Book three: fire

Chapter 1: the awakening

The messenger tried to walk a softly as he could but he couldn't stop his footsteps from echoing through the throne room. This was the most terrifying moment of his life. He had heard many stories about how Princess Azula took bad news. He gave a slight nod to Long Fang a small bow to Prince Zuko and kneeled before Princes Azula before he spoke. "Your Highness the ship which would take the prisoners to the fire nation has been attacked and defeated at the mouth of chameleon bay."

"Yes I almost forgot about that little fleet of water tribe ships." She coldly replied enjoying the fact that the messenger feared for his live. Then her voice hardened. "Sent a new ship, but this time it will be escorted with three times the force needed to crush that fleet! These so called warriors need to been dealt with. Tell the captains to show no mercy." She could practically feel the messengers fear grow while she let more and more anger sound in her voice.

"But now we've a little problem, no ship to take the prisoners. And we've got one very special and dangerous prisoner which should be taken as quick as possible to the Fire Nation for his execution." She smiled in herself when she saw the effect of the word on Zuko's face. "Zuko!" she said with disgust in her voice "If you still can't be proud for choosing the fire nation above your uncle then I don't want you to be in the throne room. Come back when you are proud again to sever our nation." Zuko looked at her and he looked if like he was about to say something but he didn't instead he turned away and left for his chamber.

"Your Highness if I may". Long Fang said with much doubt in his voice. Was this his place to speak?

"Yes, Long Fang." She replied smiling of Long Fangs uncertainty.

"Don't you fear that Prince Zuko might still change his mind and turn against you?" Now he wished he hadn't said that, basically he was accusing her brother for treachery.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Azula replied with a cruel voice.

Long Fang was surprise by this but he succeeded not to show it. "And if you still reckon the Dragon of the West as dangerous wouldn't it be easier to just execute him her in Bad Sing Se, in stead of giving him the undeserved honour of execute him in his homeland."

"Yes it would". She enjoyed Long Fangs hesitation about the question which she knows would come.

"Then forgive me for my confusion but why don't you get rid of Zuko and his uncle". Again he wished he hadn't said that, this was clearly out of line.

"How would it look in the eyes of my enemies if I killed my uncle even if he is a traitor, and even worse if I killed my own brother who is in eyes of many on my ally?" She asked. She was quite pleased that Long Fang didn't saw her intentions of killing her brother. Long Fang was a coward but also a smart man and if he wouldn't see it, it was a hard to see plan.

"Strong and merciless your Highness''. Long Fang answered and being very relieved Azula didn't punished him for his question.

"Indeed and although I like the strong part I need my enemies to think I'm merciful." Again she saw confusion in Long Fangs eyes so she explained more. "You are no doubt aware that the warriors on the outer wall are still fighting."

"Yes they where never loyal to me and they don't care much about the fact that their King has fled". He replied still not understanding why she wanted to look merciful.

"Of course not Long Fang you're disappointing me!" She said angrily now his ignorance was irritating her. "These warrior are like their element, stubborn and standing their ground. You should have known that. In order to defeat them I'm forced to send Fire Nation soldiers and lay siege on them, much like I would have done on the city itself. It will take months, before they have weakened enough through hunger and lack off new troops to been overthrown. It would be much easier if they surrendered. And for that I'll need to look merciful". Long Fang's lack of knowledge about his people didn't bother her that much anymore. After all he was probably still planning something to regain the city. The less Long Fang knew about those who might fight for him, the less of a threat he was. "No I can only take my brother out if he turns against me and people will see him as my enemy." Her voice became frightening when she said. "And I hope that will be soon."

XXX

They where now three with little days of travel from Ba Sing Se, and considering they where flying on a giant air bison that was a big distance. So they finally decided to rest and stay put for a while.

"Finally sweet solid land and a bit of rest" Toph said while she dropped on the ground and made earth tent around her.

"Don't get too excited about it" Sokka said, sounding really depressing he added. "You never know how long we can stay her." But he didn't get a response from her, apparently she was sleeping already.

"Well we will need to stay here for a little while. I need a safe place where I can take care of Aang. He is still in pretty bad shape." Sokka didn't saw her eyes but if he did he would be shocked about the fact that a teenager could hold so much worrying in her eyes.

"Katara can't you heal him on Appa like you did when we escaped out of Ba Sing Se." he asked quietly. He may not have seen her eyes but her voice told him enough.

"Not properly, it only had so much effect because it was the water from the spirit oases. But now I have to heal him with normal water and that isn't easy on Appa."

"Whmmm how long have I been unconscious." Aang asked with a weak voice.

''Aang !!'' they all shouted even Kuei who had been silent since they've left the city.

"You finally woke up" Katara said she almost sounded cheerful again.

''And to answer your question sleeping beauty, you have been away for 2 months now.''

"What!!!" Aang yelled feeling a lot more awake then he did 10 seconds ago.

"Toph this isn't the time for jokes! And I thought you were sleeping." Katara said firmly

"I couldn't sleep I was too worried about Aang." Toph was shocked about herself she hadn't realized this until she had said it. "Anyway don't worry Twinkletoes it's only been three days, still quite a long time but not too long."

Eeeum now that Aang is awake ''Kuei said ''shall I go and try to get some food.'' It was obviously that he felt a little excluded and didn't want to be the fifth wheel of the wagon.

"Yea that would be nice Kuei" Katara said. And he left quickly.

''So twinkletoes, how are you feeling." She didn't get an answer since Aang was already a sleep again.

''you think he is going to be like that for long?'' Sokka asked. He wasn't showing it but he was almost as worried about Aang as his sister was.

''I don't know Sokka.'' Her answered came in such tired words.

''well you're the healing girl if you don't know then who should!?'' He knew it wasn't fair to take out his worries on his sister, but he couldn't stop himself.

''I'm not the healing girl and you know it! I'm the water bending girl who just happens to be able to heal people with water!! I haven't developed my healing capabilities and I'm not a skilled healer!!" She wasn't taking this from her brother right now.

"You two stop picking on each other! Don't you think you got something better to do!'' Toph yelled at the fighting siblings.

''Like what?'' Sokka and Katara both said both ashamed about themselves.

Toph rolled with her eyes. Really how stupid can people be? ''Sokka you need to find some food, remember last time when Kuei came back with only a few poisonous berry's scarcely enough for one person. Katara you said it yourself Aang is still in pretty bad shape you need to heal him. I'll stay here and guard the camp.'' See didn't used to take the lead often but she sensed it was necessary right now.

"Okay Toph you're right, Sokka I'm sorry could you go and search for some food?" Katara apologized.

"Don't be sorry I started it, and don't worry about the food I'll get some." He replied

'' you're okay with guarding the camp on your own Toph?'' Katara asked slightly worried for her little sister.

''yea I'm fine just go heal Aang.''

XXX

Ihro's lack of activity caused a very tense atmosphere at the prison blocks. Of course there was always such an atmosphere but this one was different. This one wasn't caused by the fear of the prisoners. No this one was caused by the fear of the guards.

''Should we go and warn Princes Azula?'' the guard asked worried.

''Are you nuts, she'll really be angry if we disturb her for something like this.'' The second guard replied even more worried.

''yea but if we don't warn her she might kill us for not doing our work.''

The third and most worried guard clearly didn't know what to do. He knew that something was wrong with the prisoner. But he had seen Princes Azula once, and he knew she would hold him responsible. ''I tell you what, if he stays like this for one more hour I declare him in live danger and I'll warn Princes Azula.'' He finally said with what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Why do you want to wait for so long? I know he looks fine but he hasn't moved a muscle for eight hours. Does that sound like he is okay to you?'' The second one replied

''No but what do you want me to do then.''

''Can't you check his pulse or something.''

The first guard was astonished about the ignorance of the second. ''Are you stupid!!! Haven't you heard of him 'the great Dragon of the West? If we're going to check his pulse one of us will need to go into his cell and get close to him. The sun may know what he'll pull of to escape. ''

Ihro wasn't taking much notice of the fierce discussion in front of his cell. In fact his meditation was too deep to be even aware of the guards. He was called in his sleep the other night by an old friend. Now he was trying to answer that call.

XXX

The giant panda greeted him by jumping on him. An act that would probably killed Ihro if he wasn't in the spirit world.

''It is nice to see you again Hai Bay. But I would like to know why you summoned me.'' Ihro said cheerful, happy to see a friend again. The giant panda turned away and started walking. Ihro somehow understood he wanted him to follow him.

''Greeting Ihro, I've hear quit a lot about you.'' A voice from behind him said.

''To whom do I've the pleasure.'' Ihro replied. The fact that he wasn't scared for an unknown voice from behind him in the spirit world proved his courage.

''Avatar Roku, Aang's past live.'' Slightly surprised Ihro didn't sound afraid at all.

''It is an honour to meet you.'' Ihro replied. He didn't show it but he was very relieved, the voice could have come from a much greater thread.

''although I appreciate your politeness, I believe we should just skip the formalities and just rush to the point".

Ihro smiled in himself an immortal spirit in a rush, how ironic.

"Aang isn't safe anymore in your world. And although he is not yet in direct danger he does need protection for the time he is vulnerable.'' Avatar Roku continued.

''Are you referring to the Avatar state?'' Ihro asked.

"Yes. Few Avatars ever had so much and dangerous enemies, and that was in times when normal mortals weren't capable of doing such deadly things as bending lighting. Normally the Avatar didn't need to worry about protection when he is in the Avatar State thanks to their colossal power to wipe out their enemies. But it seemed the times have changed, Aang was nearly killed the last time he was in the Avatar State."

''Yes I saw my niece strike him down with lighting. It is a miracle that he lived.'' Ihro said with his face to the ground. He knew he wasn't responsible for Azula's action but he still felt guilty about what his niece had done.

''Indeed, and as I don't like to count on miracles to happen, I want to have Aang protected when he is in the Avatar state.'' He continued.

''Is that what you've called me here? So you could ask me to protect Aang while he is in the Avatar State?!" How could such a wise spirit suspect that him?

"No I don't think you're capable of that." Roku replied. "I think that there is only one person who in the world who can protect Aang during the Avatar State."

"How?" was Iroh's curious reply.

"Aang, but he has to learn how to do that." Roku answered with a small smile on his face.

Iroh raised an eyebrow "You want him to learn self defence, I think he already mastered that skill."

"The fact he was struck down while he was most powerful proves he hasn't."

"And you want me to teach him more skill in the defending art." Iroh couldn't help to feel proud at the request of this mighty spirit.

"In the fighting art in general really." Roku improved.

"Why me?"

Roku smiled at the humbleness of the man. "There is little more Aang can learn from people other than fire benders. I hoped he would have encountered a wise and well willing firebender to train him. But fate hasn't been in his fortune, and you are one of the wisest and most powerful firebenders who live your earth. I couldn't imagine a better teacher than you."

XXX

Zuko never felt more angered then he did now. Not during the countless times Azula humiliated him, not when the general suggest to sacrifice hundreds of lives just for a tactical advantage, and not during his countless encounters with the avatar. His honour would be restored, he would return home to a father who now would love him and he would be able to live a happy life in the palace. Yet he couldn't be happy, yet he felt he missed an important piece of his life.

He reminded himself a thousand times that Iroh had betrayed him when sided with the Avatar while he should have teamed up with Azula and him, not counter clockwise. But no matter how many times he remembered his uncle betrayal he couldn't lie to himself he didn't loved the old man. In a smallest part of a second he wondered if he couldn't bust his uncle out.

No! he couldn't think like that. Not now he was so close again to his destiny. He had suffered too much to let it go so easily. For too long he had searched for the Avatar in every hellhole in the worlds, for to long the right was taken to have a live. This was his chance to get it all back he couldn't throw it away. He decided to visit his uncle. Perhaps he could convince his uncle to show remorse. If he did he would receive an honourable execution instead of the hanging waiting for him now. He could at least try to give his uncle an honourable dead.

"Hi" she said "are you going to the throne room again?"

"Why do you care?" he said hatefully

"I was just worried about how you felt about your uncle!" she answered looking upset by how Zuko talked to her.

Zuko was shocked by her response. Mai never looked to have any feelings whatsoever and now she was being upset? "Shouldn't you be with Azula?'' he asked a bit kindlier just in case he was actually hurting her feelings.

''No I'll rather be here with you". She replied when she sensed Zuko was trying to be nicer to her.

Zuko look at here her face as always never revealing any emotions. This wasn't like Mai at all. It was fishy and he didn't trust it. "To answer you're question, where I go is my business" now he was being aggressive again against Mai. "But if you're spying for Azula, which I think you are, then you can tell her I'm going to visit my uncle to settle some things out." It was not like Azula wouldn't find about it anyway.

Mai again looked hurt. "I was just trying to be nice! But if that's how you're feeling then I won't try anymore." And she walked away.

XXX

Azula was sitting on the throne actually being bored. She had thought that running the greatest of all earth cities would give you a bit of power. But she had been ordered to lay low someone else would take care of the city for her and she was ordered not to do anything which would alert the citizen. She didn't really cared she didn't get the city, sooner or latter her father would die making her the first female Fire Lord (She had decided not to call herself Fire Lady which just sounded weird.) and she would have all the power she wanted.

"How did it go" Azula asked. Happy that Mai had returned now she had something to do.

"Terrible" Mai answered "He just doesn't trust me, but I think you're right about him he is going to betray us in the future if we're going to give him the time to choose for his uncle."

"I already knew that, I except better result next time. I don't need intelligence about my brother. I need him to trust you so he'll take you with him when he and his uncle are going to search for the Avatar."

"Are you going to let them escape?" Mai was surprised by this, and she wasn't happy with it either. It would be a very hard job to make Zuko trust her enough to take her with him.

"Yes and as I said I need you to go with them." She replied "My uncle is probably going to track down the Avatar to join him, and most likely he will succeed. I'll have a spy in the Avatars group if you can make Zuko and with that uncle to take you with them. It would make things a lot easier."

XXX

Time hadn't passed in the spirit world and the conversation between the mortal and the spirit continued like it never had stopped.

"So we agree then? You will join the Avatar and train him."

"Hhmm there is a small problem." Iroh said feeling sorry not being able to obey Roku "I trust my nephew will turn around and free me sooner or latter, but I'm not sure he will follow me to join the Avatar witch would mean high treason against the Fire Lord. I'm not sure if he can do that and I can't leave him either."

"I understand your feelings and I agree with you, you need to keep Prince Zuko close to you and on the good side. After All he is the only one who can stop this war without having to defeat the entire Fire Nations army or the Avatar and his allies." Roku replied. "But I see a good future for him and the Avatar and his friends. It would be life changing for him to have friends like that. So don't worry you won't have to leave your nephew. Now go''

XXX

The sweet smell of ginseng tea brought Iroh out of his meditation. When he opened his eyes he saw an emotionless Zuko. "I knew this would work. If it wouldn't I would be just as worried as these guards are."

"Aa! Zuko you've come to pay your old uncle a visit." Ihro said warmly, while he was rubbing his new acquired bruises.

"It's Prince Zuko for you now since you're no longer royalty." He tried not to return his uncle's warm voice, he shouldn't be kind to a traitor.

"Then why have you come?" Ihro asked now sounding depressed. His nephew's cold voice hurt him.

"I wanted to offer you my help." He replied as coldly as he could bring these words.

"Your help!?" Iroh yelled surprised and happy. But when he heard Zuko's cold voice he fall back in his misery. "With what he?" he asked defeated.

Zuko never had seen his uncle like this; so defeated so depressed and mostly so weak. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. "With the only thing I can; your death."

Iroh gave a horrible attempt of a laugh. "I doubt I need much help for that."

He had suspected this kind of reaction from his uncle. "I think you do." He replied with a dark voice, kinder he continued. "Your death is planned to be a shameful now, with my help it could become a honourable one. If you would show remorse for your treachery then I'll stand out for you. Your execution won't be a disgrace and your honour would go on living even when you've stopped."

Iroh shook his head at his foolish nephew. "I don't think it won't Zuko. I think it would die if I betrayed what I believe in."

"What are you talking about!! Don't you trust me!? I promise you I won't let my father take away your honour if you show remorse!"

"Zuko your father can't take away my honour!" Would his nephew ever learn the lessons about honour?

Zuko wondered if his uncle had gone mental. "Of course he can! He is the Fire Lord he can take away anyone's honour away!"

"No he can't Zuko. True honour can only be taken by you self since it doesn't lie in the way other people look at someone, but in the way one looks at one self."

"Prince Zuko if you could please move aside." One of the nervous guards said. "We have chosen to chain the traitor to the wall in a new cell so he can't go meditating again."

"Make the chains tight, he has deserved it." Zuko said, angered by his uncle ignorance. Finally he couldn't restrain the question burning on his lips all this while. "Why you didn't follow Azula instead of turning your back to the Fire Nation, we could both have returned as heroes!"

"And then what!" Ihro yelled back easily throwing the guards who were trying to stop him away. "You know we would be false heroes, you know the Fire Nation is on the wrong side of this war, you know they are hurting innocent people!"

Zuko couldn't take this, he turned and ran away.

XXX

Mao had lived a hard life and he wasn't the type who needed luxury or style, but why did the instructions always needed to be giving in these small dark rooms. "So what is the will of the White Lotus" he asked

The elderly man sat just on the other side of the room, yet he was hardly visible. "You are being requested to join the Avatar and protect him."

"Why?" Mao asked with as much respect you could put in such a small question.

"Members of your ranking aren't supposed to ask why." The elderly man replied not sounding patience.

"Neither am I supposed to be requested to lose my neutrality or the neutrality of the White Lotus in this war. The Order first and almost only goal has always been its own survival and the survival of his members."

The man realized he owned Mao an answer. "It still is, but Master Ihro has convinced the other masters, that if the Fire Nation won this war it would damage the balance of the world permanently. That would also damage the White Lotus."

Mao made a disapproving sound.

"Do you disagree?" the man asked with a very slightly mocking voice.

"Yes I do." Mao replied firmly. "And I don't need your mocking for this assignment."

"Yet you're accepting it?" The man asked curiously.

"Of course, I've sworn loyalty to the Lotus and I'll never break that oath." Mao answered, slightly insulted by the man underestimation of his loyalty.

"For this mission you will receive any help the White Lotus can provide." The man said admiring the boy's loyalty. "Now leave and serve the White Lotus."

XXX

''How's Aang?'' Sokka asked.

Katara replied. ''getting better.''

An #3. I don't get it. I mean I've reread it again, and it really isn't so bad in my opinion. Most people only read this chapter without continuing the other ones. Please tell me what's so bad about this.


	2. Chapter 2 the necklace

Intro

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, but then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Book 3: fire

Chapter 2

The Necklace

Kuei was playing with his bear as always and didn't pay much attention to the rest of the group. This was partly because he rightfully felt a bit excluded, mostly because it was more fun to play with his bear. But he still didn't like how quite the group was. The loudmouthed water tribe boy was scouting the area and Katara was still a bit worried about the Avatar and he was still sleeping on the big fluffy creature. There was nothing wrong with the blind girl but she had just no one to talk to. So he was quit happy when the water tribe boy finally returned from his little excursion.

"Ey is Aang still completely helpless, weak and fragile. Or can we go get on Appa and leave this place? " Sokka said.

''Sokka! Why do you speak like that don't you have any sensitivity at all?'' Katara said angrily, her brother really get on her nerves sometimes.

Rolling his eyes at Katara's ignorance he said with a bold voice: ''Katara, you've know me for your entire live, you know perfectly well I haven't. And besides I needed to know cause I spotted some fire nation soldiers in the forest probably looking for us.''

''We know you idiot. I've sensed them half an hour ago, when will you learn that scouting the area is completely useless when you're travelling with me?" Toph's voice carried a heavy undertone of irritation.

Sokka didn't get a chance to react on that as Aang jumped of Appa and spoke before him. "Ey Sokka."

"What?" he answered.

Aang shot an air wave to him knocking him into the air letting him fall in a embarrassing position. "That's how helpless, weak and fragile I'm." he said with a grin.

"Could you use earth bending next time so I can watch?" Toph had felt Sokka fall on the ground but it didn't 'looked' so funny to her. She didn't waited for a response and continued. "So Aang you look a lot better now, ready for some earth bending practice."

Aang really didn't like that idea right now. "Eeuhm, not really Toph, I'm sorry but I feel more like some water bending." He answered sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"Well let's get busy then." Katara said before Toph had a chance to react. "There's a creek nearby where we can practice lets go."

"Why twinkletoes does wants to go splashing around with that girly girl instead of some earth bending." Toph said more to herself then to anybody else.

"Man I know you're blind but I really thought you would see it." Sokka answered.

"See what?" She hadn't except an answer but was curious never the less.

Sokka couldn't believe this "You really haven't noticed? I thought you could use your earth bending to feeling someone's blood pressure and stuff."

As stricken by lightning she now realized that Aangs blood pressure and heartbeat always raised when he was close to Katara, making it very obvious how he felt. How was it possible she hadn't noticed it before? "Oowh, wow you're right Sokka I should have noticed it."

"You really didn't notice before? Man, and it's so obvious. Even I could see it from the first moment that Aang is afraid of you." He said with a voice you would use to explain a two year old one and one equals two.

Toph decided it was best to keep Sokka is his illusion.

XXX

Zuko hadn't left his room since he had visited his uncle in jail. He knew deep inside his heart that his uncle was right, as always. The Fire Nation was hurting innocent people with an unjustified war. The question was did he care? Well Zuko couldn't lie to himself, he maybe be a selfish jerk from time to time. But he wasn't evil like Azula. He did felt guilty when he hurt people. The true question was harder to answer: Did he care enough to abandon his Nation, his honor, his throne, his Father's love? Something made him feel sick about himself. He almost pulled out his hair in frustration. If he cared about all these people being hurt then how could he side with the side who caused it. But he had worked so damm hard to regain all this, he had earned it! But he couldn't let innocent people get hurt or even get killed for it. That's just plain wrong. But he would lose his honor if he turned his back on the Fire Nation and that honor was all Zuko had. His Father's love would always be empty and his uncle must hate him for what he did to him. The inner conflict tore the young mans already scarred soul apart. Until he finally fall in a troubled sleep.

XXX

Zuko was sitting in his cabin trying to avoid the crew. They were mad of him he had caused them a lot of extra work, of course they didn't dared to say it but it was still very clear.

"Zuko don't give up just try again." Ihro said with his usual cheering voice.

"I can't, don't you see uncle? I'll never succeed that form. I'm just a failure of a fire bender.'' He replied with a far too much frustrated voice for an 13 year old.

"Are you so ashamed for failing that form?'' Ihro asked with genuine curiosity.

''I blasted a hole in the ships romp big enough to let 2 men going through it side by side. Trying to hit a target which was 30 feet right from the ship.'' Was his uncle trying to humiliate him even more?

Iroh couldn't help himself for letting out a small chuckle. ''Prince Zuko it is understandable to be ashamed of your mistakes, but don't be too ashamed to learn from them.''

''Yea well my father didn't gave me a change to learn from my mistake. I had to learn it through suffering.'' He said this almost without thinking; normally he wouldn't speak about his father at all.

The old man sighted. He knew his nephew wouldn't understand this yet. But he couldn't let him live in this kind of shame. It would destroy his still innocent soul if he did. ''Prince Zuko I should have told you this a long time ago. Standing up against that general for the sake of you're people wasn't your mistake. I should have done that for you. And not willing to fight your father, someone you cared about was more an act of a strong will then a mistake. You should not be ashamed of your scar, you should be proud of it.''

Zuko look at his uncle, appreciating the compliment and for a moment not knowing what to say. But he finally replied with a hard cold voice. "What's pride worth without honor?''

''Zuko it's better to deserve honor and not to have it then having honor and not deserve it. If you hadn't stood up for your people, you would still had your honor, but would you've been worthy of it. Letting innocent people pointlessly die for it.'' Ihro countered as always shocked by how cold his nephew could be.

Zuko was silent for a minute. Some of the shame he felt was now gone. But it was replaced with anger and pain when he reminded that it wasn't the shame he felt, but the shame his Father told he had to bear. So the young prince words weren't relieved but only darker. "My father clearly believes I would have.''

Iroh knew the boy wasn't ready yet to find peace again.

XXX

Mai was afraid Azula would punish her for this question. But she would be punished a lot more if she failed. ''Azula, can I go visit Ihro to win his trust instead of Zuko's. Your uncle always has been easy to trust people.''

Disappointed by the fact Mai wanted to give up the assignment she gave her, she replied with a hard voice. ''No, that would be to straightforward. My uncle isn't so stupid. He'll not trust it if someone so close to me came to him. Keep working on Zuko.''

Slightly relieved Azula hadn't yelled at her but alarmed by the disappointment in her voice she carefully countered: ''But he doesn't me. And he won't give me any chance to change that." For those who could her it there was a slight begging tone in her voice which was asking Azula to give her another assignment. "Besides he has locked himself in his room and he hasn't been out there for a day now. So I can't work on him anyway.'' She finished.

Azula's eyes narrowed from anger and shock ''He has what!!'' she yelled.

Shocked by Azula's reaction she replied'' Ju just has s hasn't been out of his room for a day. What s so bad ab about that''

''I tell you what's so wrong about that! My brother worships the sun just like any other powerful fire bender does! He isn't the type to miss it for a full day! That's why I gave him a room where he couldn't feel or see the sun! If he hasn't left his room by the door he probably escaped it through something else!'' She snapped while her anger crew with any sentence she spoke. She should have guarded her brother better it was a stupid mistake to give him so much freedom.

Azula and Mai were sprinting to Zuko's room both cursing under their breath, but both had different reasons. Azula blasted the door away with a fire punch when they arrived. ''you know some people just knock.''

Azula was shocked by surprise for a small moment, but recovered remarkably fast. But still not fast enough to be missed by Zuko's eye.

''Zuko you've had me worried, I thought something was wrong with you. Skipping three meals and not going outside to appreciate the sunny weather. ''She tried to give him a pleasant smile but it was just creepy.

''I was meditating to help me forget my uncle.'' He replied.

"Poor liar" Zuko and Azula both thought.

''Well I'm glad you're okay. Cause I wanted to show you something.'' Azula took out a necklace out of her pocket.

''That's mother's necklace!!''

''Owh you still recognized it?'' not letting the joy she felt from Zuko's reaction sounding in her voice. ''I've found it just after you where banished, so I didn't had much changes for you to show it to you. I'm sorry I didn't showed directly after we captured the city, but I had forgotten about it. I didn't realize it mend that much to you. ''

''It doesn't '' he answered, but Azula always had noticed it when he was lying.

''Owh so you don't mind me keeping it, I think it's quite pretty.''

''No!! I mean.. I would like to have it please.''

''Well of course you can have it if you want it. What kind of a sister would I be if I denied it from you, but I just want to show it to my friend captain Xeon. You know he is the captain of the ship that will take our Uncle to the fire nation, it will arrive in just a week then you can have it." She couldn't help herself from smiling at Zuko reaction when he turned his head away. He didn't saw that Azula whispered something into Mai's ear when she walked away. ''It looked like you needed help.''

XXX

Toph had waited all the time while Katara and Aang were away. "Finally ready with splashing around" she said when they finally returned. Katara gave her an angry look. "Let's get busy with some earth bending Twinkle Toes."

Aang really still didn't felt for it but there was no more way around it. "Okay Toph" Aang sighted.

"Stifu Toph when we practice!" Toph snapped at him.

Aang was completely astonished by Toph aggressive attitude. Of course she was always kind of like this, but this was really extreme "But we weren't practicing yet!" He replied.

"Yes we were I said we should go practicing and you agreed." She countered

"Okay sorry Stifu Toph." Men she was acting weird.

What was wrong with her? Had it something to do whit Aangs crush on Katara?

"Wait why would that have something to do with it" a voice in her head said.

"Well I don't know, perhaps I'm jealous." A second voice said.

"Why on earth would you be jealous about twinkle feat and sugar queen?" The first one replied.

"I don't know, but you can't say I'm happy for them either."

"Wait this isn't the time to find out if you're jealous about Aang and Katara. There's a war going on. Witch Aang has to end. Just ignore whatever jealousy you're feeling or not feeling until times are brightening up.

Aang get in his stands but was with his head still a bit in the water bending training, so was his stance "What! Is that your stance, what did I told you twinkle toes. You've got be like a rock."

XXX

"You know you really shouldn't go away for this long Azula will notice it. Were you making preparations to save your uncle?" Mai said truly sounding worried.

Zuko look up he hadn't even noticed Mai was still there until she had spoken. "Have you been standing there for all that time? And why are you thinking I'm going to save my uncle?" he tried to sound offended.

"I've indeed been here ever since Azula left, I thought you where more aware of you're environment then that. But to answer your other question: I'm not thinking you're going to free your uncle. I know you're going to free your uncle. And for the record so does Azula."

"She knows what?!" He yelled

"Well it isn't really hard to notice you regret your decision. See just wait for you to betray her so she have's the right to kill you."

"Azula isn't the type that needs the right to kill someone; she will kill people if see feels like it." Again he realized how much he hated her, she wasn't just a cruel but down ride evil.

"You're right, normally she should but now she needs you to look like an enemy before she kills you, it has something to do with looking merciful in the eyes of the earth benders or something." All the time her voice sounded truly concerned.

Why are you telling me this?" truly curious about the answer.

"Because I don't want to see you get killed, do me a favor if you're going to free your uncle and run away from here then please be well prepared otherwise you'll just wind up death. I really don't want to see you death, in fact I joined Azula just to see you alive for one more time." Zuko look at her, she was actually blushing!! Zuko never saw her showing any emotion but now she was blushing.

"It's good to see you too." Man that sounded stupid, but then again this was totally unexpected.

"That necklace means more to you then you said against Azula it did, doesn't it?"

Zuko wasn't sure if he was willing to open up to Mai but he needed to open up to someone. "I haven't seen my mother for 6 years, not knowing if she's alive or not. Not having anything to remind me of her, she is probably the only person besides from my Uncle who ever truly cared about me. It would mean the world for me if I could have that necklace to remind me of her."

"They were not the only one who cared about you, I care about you too." Mai said. Zuko look at her again, and again she was blushing. And something almost made Zuko to believe her.

He still didn't truly trust her, and wanted her to leave. Yet he didn't want to turn her down just incase she was speaking the truth. He had to make up some excuse. "You should go, or Azula will suspect something." Man that was lame.

"You're right, and remember to be well prepared when you go save you uncle." She answered sounding slightly disappointed.

"Now that's what I call progress. I almost believe you didn't need that little extra help." Azula said with a very content voice when Mai entered the room which she used to spy on Zuko.

"Yes, it went very well indeed. But you clearly not trusting him and waiting for an opportunity to kill him really helped. Not to begin with that necklace thing. It's a good start I'm confident he will trust me before the ship will arrive." She replied sounding as much uncaring as always. But she felt strange a tiny new emotion, was she feeling sorry about Zuko?

XXX

This was not good, this was terrible. He sprinted back to the camp as fast as he could. He was out of breath when he arrived yet he was still able to yell "I've told you we've should have left. But no you guys needed to practice on banding and all!"

"Chill out Sokka, what's the matter" Katara asked

"What's the matter? What's the matter?! The Fire Nation that's what's the matter!" He was almost freaking out,

"What did they found us?" Toph asked she hadn't paid much attention while she and Aang were dueling.

"Of course they found us thanks to all that noise of you and Aang earth bending." He had finally used all his breath and he really couldn't yell anymore.

"Well it isn't a silent art" Toph said.

"Well we've got to get out of here, Aang isn't in fit shape to fight." Katara said with a worried look on Aang.

"Katara I've told you I'm feeling better, and you've said it yourself during water practice I was in tip-top shape."

"Still I agree with Katara we shouldn't fight if we could avoid it, it's at least 6 dozens of man and I think they could call reinforcement, we shouldn't fight even if we were all on our best. So we've got to leave." Sokka supported her.

"Oow no!" Katara said

"What?" Sokka asked

"Where is Kuei." She replied.

"I feel him he's a mile away from here."

"That's too far we need to go now!"

"Sokka! We can't leave him that's just plain wrong. Toph can you please go get him. Sokka, Aang and I will fight the Fire Nation soldiers of as long as we can. Let's just hope it'll be long enough. "

"Okay I'll be here as fast as I can." And she left quickly disappearing amongst the trees.

"Aang lets go to the creek we can defend our self better there."

Aang was already walking.

XXX

For the second time Zuko went down to the palace dungeons, once again to talk to his uncle. The sight of the old man hurt the young prince. His uncle had been chained up against the wall for an entire day, having to stand all day, not having a chance to relax, not having any sleep. It made Zuko feel even guiltier.

"Come to pay me another visit?" his uncle welcomed him warmly.

Zuko gave a terrible attempt of a smile. "As you can see."

"And again you've come to offer me your help?" Iroh couldn't help but to appreciate his nephew trying to look out for him, in his own way.

Zuko tried to copy his uncle cheerful spirit. Acting like something he was not made this easier. "No. This time I've come to tell I feel sorry."

These words brought more hope to Iroh then any pervious words he ever heard. "You've come to apologize?"

Giving the old man hope only to crush it made feel Zuko even worse. But he hadn't meant his uncle to misunderstand him. "No. I don't regret my actions. I didn't like what I had to do, but I believe the reward is worth it. We split ways; you side up with the Avatar and paid the price, I helped Azula and will receive my reward. But that doesn't mean I don't see your more as a father then I ever saw the Fire Lord as one. I would be lying to myself if I said I hate you."

The swift crushing of his newfound hope was compromised by Zuko's attempt of words of love. He realized that he had to push his nephew a bit further. "I've seen you as my son ever since your banishment and you see me as your father. So why did you betray your father?"

Anger was shown in Zuko's amber eyes. He tried to comfort his uncle, to say he was sorry. And this was the time the old men choose to accuse him of betrayal. "You know very well why I did it. I wanted my throne, my father's love and my honor." Zuko sneered.

Iroh felt somehow that he failed. He had been given almost three years to raise his nephew. And still Zuko longed for these things. "Lets start with the first shall we? Of what would you receive your throne?"

Zuko didn't understand his uncle asking this, yet he answered. "At this rate the entire world would be Fire Nation by the time I'm Fire Lord."

"And how do you picture that world? Have you ever truly watched at the people's live? Have you seen their lives been torn apart? Have you seen the entire burned by this war. That is what you hope to become Fire Lord of; A torn and burned world." Zuko wanted to reply but his uncle continued. "Then there is your fathers love. Did your father ever truly love you?"

It hurt Zuko to been asked these questions, especially since the answer was so painful. "No he didn't. But he will now, now I've fought in his name and gave him the Earth Kingdom capital."

What had tormented this young man's soul so much which caused him to have such ideas of love? "Is that the kind of love you seek Zuko? The kind of love you have to please the person who you want to be loved by? That is not true love Zuko, that is just greed. True love comes without any conditions, without serving the other. Your father never has been capable of such love."

"Well what about my honor?!" Zuko sneered, these words of his uncle cut through his soul. And he became more and more aggressive in his words and voice.

The answer was quick and short. "True honor doesn't lie in the way people look to us, it lies in how we look to ourselves. Tell me Zuko can you look at yourself in the mirror."

Offended words spilt out of Zuko's mouth. "I've my own reason not to look in a mirror remember!!!"

"Why would you feel ashamed for your scar? Your father restored your honor didn't he? That scar is no longer a scar of shame according to your father. Now tell me why can't you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"You're surrounded and out numbered. Give us the Avatar, and you may be spared."

"Should I hand myself" but Aang was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Aang we don't want to hear it" Sokka and Katara both said almost angrily "We'll fight."

"You've had your chance for surrender. Men attack!!" flames appeared from between the trees. Sokka hadn't exaggerated there were at indeed almost 7 dozens of man. "Aang you need to go into the Avatar State." Katara said.

"I can't, I can't open my earth chakra. We've got to fight them without the Avatar State." Aang said. Aang and Katara bended the water from the creek into the octopus form together, blocking the fire blasts and taken down soldiers at a very high rate.

"Water Tribe!!" Sokka shouted while he was fighting as a lion taken out a dozen of man while he dogged the blasts.

The captain of the troops looked at the fight and he realized this wasn't going good. Those three little runts had already taken out more then three quarter of his man, the commander took his horn and gave it a mighty blow the signal for reinforcement. Then he ordered some of his man to attack to most vulnerable of the kids.

Too many fire blasted were launched at Sokka, it was amazing how much of them he dogged or hit of with his machete but it wasn't enough. Nobody counted how many of the blast hit him as the young warrior fell to the ground.

"Sokka!!!!!" Katara cried. Losing her concentration so she didn't maintained the octopus form. But neither was Aang, Aang had finally entered the Avatar State. But it wasn't because he had found total balance in himself, but of his rage and pain. He took out all the soldiers with fire blasts not showing any merci to anyone, he wasn't in control of himself. Then everything went black.

Katara was too distracted with getting to Sokka to notice Toph hitting Aang unconscious.

"Pppplease don't be death" she said while tears were running over her cheeks.

"He isn't I can feel his heartbeat, but it's a close call." Her eyes were wet as well. "Katara we got to get out of here you just going have to heal him on Appa."

Nothing she had ever heard made her happier then those two little words 'He isn't'. Still it was so hard not to heal Sokka right here, but she knew that wasn't an option more were coming.

XXX

Mao had run as fast as he could to the sound of the horn. But he arrived to late there were bodies everywhere. "Why should such great bender needs protection?" he asked to himself. "WHY WOULD I GIVE HIME PROTECTION, HE MURDERED THOSE MAN!!" Mao had given his loyalty to the white lotus and he wasn't the kind of person to disobey those who had his loyalty. He also realized that those men would probably have killed him and his companions if he hadn't defeated them. Still he hated the Avatar for their deaths. But this wasn't the time or place for an inner conflict he had to get out of here before the reinforcements arrived.

XXX

In a palace, in his room was a young prince looking to the ground. Not being able to bear the glare of his reflection.

A/N: rewritten again. Better then ever I hope. 


	3. Chapter 3 the painted lady

Intro

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Book 3 fire

Chapter 3: the painted lady.

Kuei tried to hide from the rest of the group. He failed miserably. Considering they were on the back of a giant flying bison that was understandable. "It all was my fault. If I just kept close to the camp then we could have fled on time. And now I come to think of it, this whole war is my fault. If I had been a better King then I might have defeated the fire nation a long time ago. It's entirely my fault." He was so upset with himself he didn't noticed that Aang was awakening.

Aang could feel by the air running over his face that they were flying, why were they flying they hadn't a specific goal yet. And why did his head hurt so much? Then the memories returned "Oowh no please tell me that it all was just a nightmare." He asked beyond better judgement.

"It wasn't, and I'm sorry I knocked you out." Toph answered, her voice was filled with an unusual level of empathy.

"Is, is is Sss sss Sokka" but he couldn't bring himself to finish that question.

"He isn't he was very lucky only two blast actually hit him. But that is still far too many, Katara is still healing him."

"Have I truly killed those men?"

"Yes you did I'm sorry." She couldn't stand the look in Aang's eyes. "But it wasn't your fault, you weren't in control."

"Yea well he should have been!!! And why didn't you enter Avatar State earlier!!! Then Sokka would have been alright!!!" Katara finally wasn't fully focusing on Sokka now, and she let out a bit of her anger, all of it on Aang. "And what about those soldiers you killed all of them, even their lives were valuable!!!"

Aang turned his face away, he couldn't bare Katara's gaze. With a weak voice he said "I'm sorry."

"Oowh you're sorry!!! Well that makes everything alright again doesn't it!!! That's going to save my brother!!" She didn't care this wasn't fair, she didn't care that Aang was crying, she needed to yell at him. "And that's going to bring those soldiers back to life!!!!"

"Katara!! Stop it! Aang feels just as bad as you do, probably even more. And don't you think he did everything he could to prevent this! Or he would do everything to undo it!" Toph yelled back. It wasn't like her but she couldn't stop herself from hugging Aang in order to comfort him.

The fact that Toph was there for him, standing out for him and trying to comfort him. It meant more to Aang then he could describe.

"Well it's still all his fault!!!" and with that she continued fully focussing on Sokka again.

No one said anything for the rest of the journey.

XXX

The last three days had been different then all other days Zuko ever had had. He was worried about Azula looking for a chance to kill him, worried about his uncle and ashamed he betrayed him. Yet he was happier then he was in the last three years. He had someone to talk to, someone to share his worries and even his shame for betraying his uncle. It meant the world for him that Mai was there for him. It meant even more that he could just talk with her laughing sharing some very rare nice memories. It was kind a like being with his uncle but also not like being with his uncle. Zuko never had a true friend so he couldn't compare Mai with one but this must be what a friend was. He wondered how Mai changed so much, or was she always has been like this with him. He didn't know. After his banishment he only saw her a few times with Azula, of course she couldn't be like this in those cases. Yet he was curious. "Ey Mai can I ask you something" He asked when he just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sure" she said cheerfully. Three days ago Mai sounding cheerfully would have been alerting for Zuko but not anymore.

"Why are you like this?"

"You mean emotional caring?" her voice had become almost as cold as it used to be.

"Eeuhm yeah." He now realized too late that this wasn't a nice question to ask. And he tried to sound apologizing.

"I have feelings too you know, just like everybody else does." Her voice became less cold when she heard that Zuko tried to apologize in his own way. "But when I'm around Azula I try to hide them so see can't use them to hurt me. You know she likes to hurt people just for fun. I don't want to be emotionally hurt by Azula, I can take the physically pain but I don't think I can take the emotionally pain. So I just act I don't have any feeling at all so Azula won't try to hurt my feelings." There was so much pain in her voice that Zuko didn't know what to say for a moment.

"It must be hard to live like that." He finally said with a soft voice

"It is." There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Mai finally broke it. "Do you want to come with me?" Mai said

"Where do you want to go?" Zuko asked relieved the silence was gone.

"Somewhere private I want to show you something and I don't want Azula to find out."

"Why can't you show it here?"

"There is still a huge hole in your door of Azula's fire blast."

"You've got a point there stupid question."

"You ask those a lot don't you" she joked.

"Haha very funny. So where do you want to go, your room?"

"No that isn't save either Azula doesn't trust me any more. I think she might have made some spy holes in the walls."

"Why doesn't Azula trust you anymore?" he asked curiously.

"Cause I spend so much time with you." She said with a matter of fact voice.

"You really shouldn't putt yourself at risk just you can spend time with me." He replied seriously. "I'm not worth it, I'm a traitor." he tried to avoid her eyes, but Mai wouldn't let him.

"Are you? Zuko it's not your mistakes which decides if you're a traitor, it's the way how you try to correct them." This sounded very much like something Ihro could have said and it made Zuko feel better.

"Thanks." He hoped what she said was true, but he didn't want to talk about his treachery against his uncle. "But where do you want to go then?" trying to change the subject.

"I know a good place. Just follow me."

She let him trough almost the entire palace, he never realised how big it was until now. After almost walking for ten minutes they finally arrived at the palace basement, were the food was stocked. "What are we doing here?" he asked with slight irritation in his voice.

Mai was irritated just as well, but she was irritated by Zuko's impatience. "Stop nagging and grow some patience." She was ticking on the barrels filled with wine lying against the wall, but one of them wasn't filled with anything at all. She could hear witch one. "Aha, here we are." She said while she opened the barrel and revealed a large, dark passage.

Zuko was impressed but he didn't want to show it. "Not very earth bending style." He said with what he thought was an uninterested voice.

Amused by Zuko's terrible attempt to hide his interest, she replied "Well you might be shocked but the earth King can't bend. So this passage was created so he could flee the city in times of emergencies. But it also is very useful if you want some privacy"

"So you said you wanted to show you something?"

"Yes, I know you want to wait for the ship arrives so Azula will give you your mother's necklace and then somehow free you Uncle."

Zuko interrupted her. "I never said I wanted to free my uncle!!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "What about how sorry you feel for betraying him, please Zuko you and I both know you want to free your uncle."

He realized she was right, but still. It meant betraying the Fire Nation. And again he wondered if he was ready for that. "Yea I guess you're right." He finally ended the inner conflict.

"But that not the point, the point is that that's just what Azula is expecting. So I just thought I might give you something else to remember your mother." Her voiced softened when she said. "You shouldn't forget about her cause she was a great person."

Zuko's eyes went wide from shock, was she saying what he thought she was saying? "What do you mean with was, and why do you think she was so great." His voiced grow harder while hers grew softer.

"Azula told me this so it may not be true, but she usually didn't lied to Ty Lee and me." She answered with the softest voice you could imagine.

"What did she told you" Zuko demanded he didn't meant to sound angry with her, but he couldn't stop his anger to get in his voice.

She was afraid by Zuko's anger, yet she kept talking "Do you remember that your Father asked your Grand Father to make him heir to the throne instead of you're uncle because Lu Then died and with him you're Uncles bloodline was doomed." It sounded like she thought that when she told him this with a very soft voice then it might hurt him less.

He saw that Mai was afraid, he didn't want to hurt her so he controlled his anger with a simple. "Yes"

Relieved that Zuko wasn't angry anymore, but still worried about the pain this would cause him "Well your Grand Father was really upset about this and to punish your Father he commanded him to kill you. So your Father would know what pain it is to lose you're only son."

Zuko realized with a shock that Azula told him this before. "So when Azula said my Father was going to kill me, she she was speaking the truth." He stuttered.

"Yes, I believe she was" seeing the pain in Zuko's eyes she added a soft "I'm sorry."

"So why didn't my Father didn't killed me, was it out of love?" He couldn't stop himself from sounding hopeful.

"Do you really want to know the answer? It's not a pleasant one and I know I wouldn't want to hear it." Mai asked seriously with a last attempt to save Zuko's feeling.

Afraid for what the answer might be but needing to know the truth Zuko answered. "Yes"

She knew she shouldn't allow herself to feel sorry for Zuko. But she couldn't stop herself for it when she answered him. "Your Father didn't spared you're live out of love for you. He spared your live because your Mother begged him to do so, to kill her instead of you. Your Grand Father agreed and said that the pain of losing his wife would be enough to teach your Father."

"So my Father killed my Mother" Zuko said with a trembling voice, now wishing he hadn't asked for the answer.

"Yes, I believe he did." She realized that an 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to ease Zuko's pain.

Zuko let him fall himself to the ground and allowed himself to silently cry. Mai came sitting down next to him. Zuko let his head fall on her chest and Mai let it rest there.

XXX

They finally decided (Appa just couldn't fly any further) that they had put enough space between them and the fire nation. Kuei still tried to hide himself for the rest of group and Katara was still mad and healing Sokka. Just when it looked like nobody would speak for the entire day Toph asked "Ey Aang ready for some earth bending practice."

"No sorry Toph but I really don't feel for it." He replied with a very unusual depressed voice.

Hurt by 'seeing' Aang so sad she said "No nos allowed you're going, you need some distraction."

When she was sure that the rest of the group couldn't hear them anymore she said. "You know Katara really doesn't mean what she said, she's just angry."

"No she was right I'm the Avatar I should have prevented it all, I should have prevented this entire war." It was incredible that a 12 year old boy could have so much pain, guilt and responsibility in his voice.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. You're just a kid you shouldn't have this much responsibility, and you didn't planned to stick in that iceberg for 100 years did you?" trying to lighten his mood.

"Thanks Toph." He sounded a bit more cheerful.

Feeling that Aang was lightening up and with that herself to, she carefully asked "So you want to talk about the problem you've had with the Avatar State."

"No not really I'm sorry." He replied sounding almost as sad again.

"Don't be, it's okay if you don't want to talk about. Just know that I'll be there when you need a listening ear." She was shocked by her own sensitivity. Was she being so nice to Aang because he needed that or was she because she wanted to be? She wasn't sure.

XXX

Zuko finally felt better and was just slightly ashamed of himself for crying. But he was also very happy he had someone where he could cry. "So, you've said you wanted to give me something to remember my Mother." He finally said.

Mai said nothing but reached for her pocket, and she took a small locket out of it. She opened it revealing a painted lady. It took Zuko's breath away. "That's that's m-my Mother" he stuttered.

"No I don't think so. It belonged to her so I think it's your Grand Mother. I hoped since she looks just like her, it would be enough for you to remember her."

"How did you get this" Zuko said wit a voice full of wonder.

Mai's voice became full of regret and pain when she said; "Azula has always been really evil, even when she was young. The day that your Mother was gone she told us we we're going to sneak into her room and take some interesting stuff. That's when I found that locket I didn't told Azula about it. I'm sorry I broke into her room."

"Why did you give me this?" trying not to sound ungrateful

"I told you before, I care about you" she said, and then she began to blush. "I even lov" but she didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as Zuko interrupted her.

"Come with me." Not wanting Mai to finish that sentence. It would be different after that perhaps better. But he didn't want to take that chance at least not yet.

"Were to?" Mai asked.

"Freeing my uncle, and then getting the hell out of here."

XXX

Katara finally did everything she could on Sokka, he was sleeping now. She believed that he would be just fine afterwards. But now she hadn't Sokka's live danger to distract her and she started t feel incredible guilty for the way she treated Aang. So she decided to join Toph and Aang who were still earth bending.

"Ey Aang."

When he saw Katara was cheerful again he lightened up. "Katara you don't have to say it, I now you didn't mean it." He had regained his usual cheerful voice.

She was glad Aang was so forgiving but she still felt guilty. "Well I believe I do have to say it. I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you it wasn't fair." She exchanged a genuine 'I'm sorry / thank you for forgiving me' with a look of her eyes.

Toph however couldn't see this look, and she wasn't planning to let Katara of the hook so easily. "Yea well sugar queen but next time think for a second before you're hurting someone's feeling like that." She wished she could have cheered Aang up so easily. "Twinkle toes your earth bending practice is over, you've did well." She finished.

Confused about how Toph meaninglessly stood out for him, even more about the rare compliment she'd gave him he couldn't let out more then. "Eeeuhm thanks Toph"

"So what's with Toph?" Katara said also very confused when Toph had walked away.

"I don't know but I'm happy with it." Aang answered

XXX

She was sure she had misunderstood Zuko, this was so reckless. "You want to free your Uncle now?" she said.

He was shocked by himself for being so spontaneous. But the more he thought about it the less need there was for proper preparation. "Now is as good a time as ever. I'm confident we can take the guards, and if we go now we've the element of surprise and an escaping route." He replied trying to sound confident.

Still confused about Zuko's spontaneous outburst she asked "Which escaping route?"

"This passage of course, you said it went under all of the walls of the city. It's perfect."

"Of course, stupid question." She replied sounding embarrassed.

"You asked those a lot don't you." He joked

"Haha are you trying to get even with last time?"

Not wanting to admit he was he asked "Will you come with me?"

She looked him in the eyes wondering what he was thinking. "I'll will, but don't you think we need a plan." She needed some time to report to Azula.

"For what taken out some medium skilled earth benders who don't know where there loyalties should be. I don't think they are going to be much of a challenge surely not if we free my Uncle so he can fight too. The only thing we might have to worry about is Azula. But if we free my Uncle before we face her, it would be three against one." He was now sounding enthusiastic.

She hid her disappointment for not getting any time to report when she said. "Okay, I guess you're right."

As they where walking to the prison cells. Zuko was astonished about how much his lived changed in the last two weeks. He had freed the Avatars bison, become a different person, betrayed his Uncle for honour and glory and now he was going to free his Uncle and with that choosing to become an enemy of the Fire Nation again with someone he now 'loved?' but was an enemy only a few days ago. Live indeed was full of surprises as his Uncle often told him.

"Halt. No one is allowed to visit any of the prisoners." One of the guards said when they arrived at the prison cells.

Trying to sound as arrogant as Azula he said. "Do you've any idea about who I'm"

The guard was not impressed by this arrogant teenager "Yes you're the banished Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula specifically ordered not to let you visit your Uncle anymore."

Disappointed by the fact that his arrogance hadn't worked Zuko replied. "Well fortunately we're not visiting my Uncle, but busting him out!" And he knocked the guard out with a fire blast. Other guards emerged but Zuko kept shooting fire blast while he was walking forward. He hoped his uncle was still in the same cell, it would become incredible difficult if he wasn't.

"Azula put him in another cell we need to take a left here" Mai said while she took down a rather big guard with one of her daggers.

"How do you know?" trying not sounding suspicious.

"I was with Azula when she went to question him for any valuable information." She replied.

"That should have been a waste of time." He said laughingly

She wondered why Zuko was laughing, this wasn't actually the time to do so. "Yes he didn't want to tell us anything, Azula was quit mad about it." She said sounding confused.

"No not that, but we've lived her for on month, and practically the only thing we've did so far was serving tea." Zuko replied

A warm and familiar voice said. "You've only served the tea. I've prepared it too." He sounded a little bit insulted.

"Uncle!!" Zuko yelled with more happiness in his voice then many ever heard form him.

"Give up now you've nowhere to go." A voice said. It was the captain of the guard. He was right Ihro's cell was the death ending of this corridor.

"Zuko you've got to get me out of this cell so I can join the fight." Ihro ordered

"I can't, I don't have the key." He said

Sounding as calm as he always did Ihro replied "Zuko this door is too thick to cut true with regular fire bending, but I think lighting would do the trick."

"I can't bend lighting, you know I failed to learn it from you." He sounded a little embarrassed

"You failed because there was a turmoil inside you. Which I believe now is gone. Now try it." Ihro ordered.

Zuko realized his Uncle was right. He no longer felt ashamed about how his Father thought of him, his Father was the one who should feel ashamed. Zuko concentrated harder then he ever did in his live. He felt the two different energies in his body and separating them.

It was almost like the captain of the guard planned to say this at the moment it would be most distracting. "Okay you've had your chance to surrender, now prepare to die."

"I'll fight them off for a minute so you free your uncle" Mai said and she let arrows fly from out of her sleeves while she dogged the stone fists.

Zuko again concentrated on separating Ying and Yang. A complete vacuum in his mind was the result not thinking about anything. Then he felt the energies clashing together while lighting shoot out of his fingertips. He guided it around the doors lock cutting it out of the door.

"You've did it!! I'm so proud on you Zuko" Ihro said when Zuko opened the door.

Zuko couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You've taught me well" he replied while he cut the chains holding his Uncles hand a feet together in a humiliation position.

"I also see you've made a new friend, or is she more then that." Ihro teased.

He wondered if he was blushing while he said. "Now is not the time Uncle we need to get out of the city." "Mai! It's time to get out!" Mai just used her last dagger on the captain of the guard who blocked it with an earth wall, while every guard in the prison complex was coming for them.

They were running through the palace to the passage. And Ihro was surprised by the lack of resistance but someone spoke before he could say something about it.

"Well, well, well my little Zuzu a traitor after all. I should have killed you directly after I've gained control of the city. And Mai I always knew you had a soft spot for my brother but to betray me for him, that's disappoints me." her voice was both mocking and cruel.

"That is enough Azula, I challenge you to Aknai Cai, and this time there is no backing of." He knew it was a bit too dramatic but he couldn't stop himself. "Mai take my Uncle out of here I'll try to follow you but don't wait to long for me."

"What makes you think I'm going to let Mai and Uncle go?" Azula said curiously.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Ihro replied with a matter of fact voice

"Uncle Ihro follow me." Mai said, she didn't knew how to call him differently Zuko's Uncle would have sound weird and somehow calling him just Ihro sounded disrespectful.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me, I've always been a better bender then you" Azula said still with her mocking voice when Mai and Ihro had run away. She was thinking if she was going to kill him or not.

"I've improved" he replied.

She didn't really need him anymore, Ihro would probably take Mai with him when he went to the Avatar. He probably trusted her already. And if he didn't Mai could certainly make easy trusting Ihro to trust her. It would be a piece of cake compared with making paranoia Zuko trusting her. So there was really no need to let Zuko live.

Zuko was in doubt, could he really kill her. He never killed someone before. Azula was cruel, evil and dangerous but still a living human. Would he be able to kill her? Then the battle started.

Azula threw blue fire balls which Zuko easily deflected them with fire whips and used them to hit Azula. Azula was shocked when she felt the heat of the whips she could just barley counter them. "You're right you've improved, but you're still no match for me." For the fist time she wasn't mocking Zuko. While she made huge blue flames to surround her blocking all of Zuko's fire blasts. She needed this protection while she did her lighting form. She aimed for Zuko's heart. This battle would be over. She was right but not in the way she thought she was. Zuko saw the lighting coming.

through the arm.

into the stomach, he ignored the pain.

out the arm.

He redirected it on her but aiming for her shoulder. Her eyes went big of shock. She had just enough time to think this wasn't possible. Then it went black.

Zuko was standing over his sister one hand at his hart the other aiming at her heart, but he couldn't. He might have been able to kill her in battle, but killing her now would have been plain murder. He turned away sprinting to the passage hoping Mai and his Uncle would still be there.

XXX

Katara finally permitted herself to get some sleep since things were going well with Sokka. And Kuei was still excluding himself out of the group because of his guilt and because playing with Bosco was more fun anyway.

But Aang had finally decided that he needed to talk about someone about the Avatar State. But to his surprise he wasn't planning to go to Katara but to Toph. This seemed plain suicide knowing Toph she would probably call him a big sissy, but somehow he trusted her she wouldn't. And she had said she would be there for him if he needed a listening ear.

"Ey Toph can I talk you about something?" now believing this wasn't a good idea.

"Is it about the Avatar State?" she asked

"How do you know?" was it that obvious what was bothering him?

"You're blood pressure is way higher then normally. That means it's something you're very nervous of, so I figured it's about the Avatar State or your crush on sugar queen." She said with her usual uninterested voice.

Aangs eyes went wide from shock. "You know about that!!"

"It's really quite obvious if you can feel someone's heart beat, your's goes like a woodpecker when you're near her."

Still shocked and now a little embarrassed Aang replied with. "yeawellbutwelleeeum"

"Don't worry I won't tell her about it. But you wanted to talk about the Avatar State?" it was just embarrassing to 'see' Aang like this so she changed the subject.

"Eeueh yea thanks." He was still embarrassed but also thankful that Toph was changing the subject so he put it behind. "Do you know about chakras?" he asked

"You mean those pools of flowing energy in our bodies?"

"How do you know about those?"

"My father was very focussed about education me about things which were no good in live, because I was so 'helpless' I wouldn't use the things which had a purpose anyway." She replied with lots of irritation in her voice.

"That was wrong of him" Aangs voice made it clear he was feeling sorry for her.

She looked away trying and succeeding to look as tough as always. "It doesn't matter anymore. But back to the point what about your chakras."

"Well I need to open them all to go into the Avatar State, but last time I couldn't open my earth chakra." He replied, still feeling sorry for Toph.

"Were you scarred." She wanted to call him a sissy but even she realized this wasn't the time for that.

Aang couldn't get more out of himself then a simple and embarrassed. "Yes."

"What about last time. Katara said you entered the Avatar State when you fought Azula and Zuko." Her voice was now actually sweet and caring.

"Yea well last time I was stricken down by lightening." Aang replied he didn't noticed Toph's voice.

"Is that what you're afraid of." Aang didn't answer but he didn't need to, Toph knew the answer already. "Aang it's only natural your afraid, but don't worry we'll solve this somehow."

XXX

Mao was very tired, he had track the Avatar al day. And boy that was a damm hard job considering he travelled on a flying bison. It also appeared that they had flown for a long time. But Mao wasn't a quitter he forced himself and his horstrich to keep on travelling, tomorrow he would have cached up with the Avatar.

( Horstrich horse / ostrich)

Authors note.

Please review. Positive or Negative, nice or rude, short or long. I don't care much every type of review is appreciated. Except for flamers who don't give me a chance to discuss what's wrong 

Anyway thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 thoughts

This one is going to be a little bit like 'Tales of Ba Sing See.' But only for Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Kuei and it's only going to like that for a short moment. 

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Chapter four: Thoughts

The summer night was quit warm yet Mai felt cold. She wanted to leave, but she didn't dare to ask Ihro to give up waiting on Zuko. On the other hand they couldn't stay here for long. It would be suspicious for Ihro if they could wait here for more then half an hour without being chased. Finally she decided that they really should leave, and with a small voice she said. "General Ihro we should accept the possibility that Azula could have killed Zuko. And we can't wait here for ever. Azula or her men would catch up with us if we did. "

Ihro look at the girl. He hadn't trust the lack of resistance when they escaped from the palace, and he didn't trust Mai. Yet he had to admit there was much truth in what she said. But he couldn't leave Zuko behind, and some how he felt that Zuko was still alive. Eventually he decided that they really couldn't stay here any longer. "You don't have to call me general." He said kindly. And with a more depressing tone he added "But I'm afraid you're right and we should leave." Ihro looked back one last time after they had walked a few hundred feet. And to his joy and relieve he saw Zuko came limping out of the passage.

Ihro ran to his nephew planning to hug him, but Mai was faster.

"You had us so worried" she snubbed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized with genuine regret in his voice. "The fight with Azula was short. But after you left the palace guards finally came into action. So I had to fight my way out."

"Did you kill her?" Ihro asked. He feared both possible answers.

Zuko turned his head away. "No I couldn't bring myself to finish her of when I had the chance. I'm sorry." He answered shamefully

Ihro voice was firm and he looked at his nephew with an angry stare. "Zuko, how many times do I have to tell you!? Merci isn't something to be ashamed of!" Would his nephew ever learn? "Yet I have to admit I would be a lot more at ease if Azula was gone." He added remorsefully.

XXX

The group had split up for the day. When you live every day so closely together you sometimes just need some time alone. Aang always used that time to practice air bending. "Even a master is just a student and needs practice from time to time." The monks used to say. But now he had more problems with his air bending then usual. He needed to think like an air bender. But he couldn't get last earth bending practice out of his mind. Or couldn't he get Toph out of his mind. She had become kinder and more caring towards him. Aang liked her better this way. But now wasn't the time to think about earth bending or Toph he decided. Now it was time for air bending.

XXX

Katara also had problems with her bending practice. But unlike Aang she didn't cared much about it. She just wasn't focusing on water bending right now. There simply had happened just too much in the last week. Zuko had won her trust and then betrayed it, Aang had nearly died and so did Sokka. The plus side of the last two was that she easily could forget about Zuko. But it also had terrified her. She now realized that it was very likely one of them would be killed before this war was over. And she knew she would never forgive herself if that happened. Somehow she felt responsible for all of them, she almost felt like a mother to them. Of course she had always felt a bit like a mother for her brother ever since her mother was killed. But she hadn't thought she would feel that way for Aang and Toph. It was unfair that a fourteen year old should have this feeling over three teenagers. Only now she fully realized how unfair it was for Aang, after all he was only twelve years old and he had to save the entire world.

XXX

They had travelled as fast as they could for six hours now. And Zuko wished for the hundreds time he had arranged some kind of transport. Finally Ihro couldn't go any further; he was poorly fed during his imprisonment. So they decided to make camp. Only now Zuko realized how reckless he had been. Not even arranged some foot and survival equipment was downright stupid, and that was an understatement. He fully expected a comment from his uncle about never think things trough. But Mai spoke before Ihro could.

"So what now?" it had taken her a lot of courage to ask this question. She realized that Ihro didn't trust her yet and he wouldn't like to give her the answer on that question. To her surprise he did answer her.

"Tracing down the Avatar of course he needs our help to restore balance. Surly you've realized that." He didn't let his distrust sound in his voice. It would upset Zuko even more. He realized how Zuko must fell about joining the Avatar. Yet he was surprised when Zuko contradicted him.

"No we won't." His voice was calmer then usual when ever he contradicted his uncle.

These three words had an incredible effect on Ihro. "Zuko I.. I...I... thought you had decided to do the right thing." The old man stuttered.

Zuko's voice and words were reassuring. "I have. But the Avatar doesn't need our help right now. The Water Tribe warriors at Chameleon Bay do."

This shocked Ihro. But it shocked Mai a lot more.

"What do you mean the Avatar doesn't need our help!? We need to join him Zuko. You and your uncle are probably the only one who can teach him how to fire bend." She tried not to let her desperation sound in her voice; Azula wouldn't like this.

Zuko's words were a huge relieve for Ihro. They made his voice calm again when he spoke "I partly agree with Zuko; The Avatar doesn't need our help at this moment. Yet I don't see why those Water Tribe people do."

"Because Azula send a fleet to crush them. They would all be killed." His voice was cold and bitter when he realized for the hundredth time how many lives were lost in this war.

Mai hide her disappointment well, and her voice was compassioned. "Zuko I understand how you feel. But we can't use our time saving lives. The Avatar needs our help to stop this war."

"It's not just their lives which will be taken but also Ba Sing Se." He answered with an angry voice. Calmer he continued. "Azula doesn't have enough loyal soldiers to rule Ba Sing See for long. She needs Fire Nation Soldiers, and she can only get those through Chameleon Bay. The earth benders on the first wall are still resisting her. It would be the end of them, if Azula could get Fire Nation soldiers into the city to overthrown them. Ba Sing Se would truly be defeated if those warriors fall. That will be the end of the earth kingdom and probably this war."

XXX

Normally Sokka used anytime he was alone to go hunting. But he couldn't do anything but cry right now. Since the time they had left Ba Sing See he always did stuff he felt obligated too do; guarding the camp, getting some food, scouting the environment, sharpen his boomerang etc.

But now he couldn't force himself to do something. Leaving him with nothing to distract his mind so unbearable images could shape in his head. Sukki's black burnt body lay on the ground, Azula standing over it with an evil grin on her face. His logic mind had already reasoned that if Azula and her sidekicks were wearing Kyoshi warrior robes they would have encountered them. Probably all of them were killed. So now for the second time he had lost the girl he loved. He knew that he should with the group. But he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. How in heavens sake was he going to cope up with this again?

XXX

Toph tried to reason the way Sokka always did. He might be an idiot but he could always found a logic solution for everything. She had already figured out she was indeed jealous about Aang's crush on Katara. But there could be several reasons for that, she could come up with three. The first one was to lest embarrassing and she hoped it was the true reason; If Aang was focussing on Katara that would probably mean he would also focus more on water bending. That might mean less attention on earth bending. If that was true she was only jealous as a teacher not embarrassing feelings involved. The second reason was more embarrassing; Aang had been Toph's first and best friend. If he and Katara were going to have something he might not even notice her anymore. In that case she would only be jealous because she might lose him as a friend. Somehow she found it pleasant to believe she had a friend to be jealous about. The third one was by far the most embarrassing and would make things very complicated for her, Aang and Katara. And she really didn't want to think about it.

XXX

Kuei always had excluded himself so this time alone didn't was so special for him. Yet he was glad with it. No one was now going to disturb him. No one was going to see his silent tears of shame.

He had let his people alone in their darkest time. He had run away when they most needed him. What kind of weak, pathetic and cowardly king was; he abandoning his people?

"You're not." A strong and unlike his own voice said in his head.

"I'm not what?" his usual inner voice asked curiously.

"Not a cowardly king. Perhaps you're weak even pathetic, but you're not a coward!"

"How am I not a coward?"

"By not abandoning your people, do you remember the oaths you took the day you became king?"

"I would always stand for my people."

"Indeed and that's just what you're going to do!"

XXX

"Typical I finally caught up with the Avatars flying bison, and now the Avatar and his companions were nowhere to be found a perfect example of my luck." Mao thought bitterly "well at the bright side now I have at least a moment to think." He still wasn't sure why he should help the Avatar. The fact that world balance would be destroyed if the Avatar failed at his destiny wasn't such a big deal for him. He didn't need world balance and he didn't care about it either. In fact he didn't care about this war at all. Both sides had heroes who tried to the right thing. And both sides had their criminals who were cruel evil and caused unnecessary pain and death. He had to admit to himself that the Fire Nation had more of those criminals and less of those heroes then the Earth Kingdom. Yet the Earth Kingdom had hurt him more and he refused to take a side. Of course his loyalty to the Order forced him to do what his masters wished him to do. On the other hand improving his chances of survival was the only reason why he had ever joined the White Lotus. Now he was carrying out an assignment which might get him killed. That didn't make much sense to him. Still there was honour. Not helping the Avatar meant treachery against those where his honour lay. He had told himself a thousand times that honour didn't keep you alive. Still it was one of the most important aspects of his life, possible the most important one. And the White Lotus was all he had. Where would he go to if he would betray it? He finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't bare the consequences of treachery. And he approached the flying Bison and the sleeping lemur. Winning their trust would be the first step to winning the Avatars.

XXX

Mai and Ihro were exhausted when the group finally reached Chameleon Bay, and Zuko was very tired too. But that was mostly due to his uncles complaining. However he had to admit his uncle was right. Thanks to his lack of preparation they didn't even had some disguises, and it would be pretty suspicious to see two teenagers in Fire Nation clothes and one old man in prison clothes walking into a water tribe camp. Yet they didn't have much of choice. All they could do was slowly walking into the camp with their hands held up high, hoping for mercy.

All of the warriors were too astonished by the group to react on them until their leader came out of one of the tents.

With his boomerang in his one hand and his machete in the other he yelled. "Who are you!? And what are Fire Nation people doing here!?"

Ihro decided that however dangerous it might be, telling the truth would be the best course of action. He kneeled down and the air of honour and pride which Ihro had while he spoke was incredible. And whatever answer water tribe leader suspected it was not this. "My name is General Ihro, father of Lu Ten now passed. I'm the disinherited heir of the throne of Fire Lord Azulan and now a fugitive of the Fire Nation and an enemy of the Fire Lord Ozai. I'm known as the Dragon of the West. This is my nephew Zuko banished Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai and now as well a fugitive of the Fire Nation as an enemy of his father. This is Mai daughter of the Governor of the city New Ozai, better known as Omashu We came to warn you."

XXX

It was sunset and everybody of the group came back to camp. All of them were tired and all of them kept their thoughts for themselves. Sokka was the first spotting the teenager and Momo playing together. He immediately took a fighting stance. "Who are you!? And what are you doing here?!" he yelled as aggressively as he could.

The boy didn't seem to be the least intimidated by Sokka's hostility. "Hi. I'm Mao and as you can see I'm playing with this flying lemur. It's quit a funny creature" He answered with a kind voice.

Feeling ashamed by the lack of manners of her brother Katara said. "Hi Mao I'm Katara, this girl is Toph, this is Aang and I'm afraid that this rude idiot over here is my brother Sokka. But we do would like to know why you are here."

Mao was glad he was a natural at lying. "Owh no reason in particular, just passing through, wondering what a giant air nomad bison and a flying lemur pet did around here."

Aang's became suspicious when Mao mentioned air nomad bison. But he had to admit the giant arrow on Appa's head was hard to miss, and it wasn't a secret that the arrow was an air nomad sign. Not to mention Appa seemed to trust him and he had always known people. He tried to be as kind as Katara was when he asked. "So were you going?"

"I'm afraid I'm not going any were now Ba Sing Se isn't safe anymore. Now I'm just searching for the safest place I can find. And since travelling with you is safe engough for the earth king I'm suppose I've found it. Would you let me travelling with you?"

XXX

When the Water Tribe leader finally was recovered from the surprise he answered. "I'm Hakkoda from the southern Water Tribe, Father of Sokka and Katara and leader of these warriors."

Zuko and Ihro were both shocked by meeting Sokka's and Katara's father but neither of them showed it. "We're honoured to meet you." They all said as one while they bowed.

"I wish me and my man could say the same. But we don't really trust Fire Nation people just walking into our camp. Certainly not those so high placed." Hakkoda replied bitterly. "However the name and honour of the Dragon of the West has travelled far. And he is known to be an honest and trustworthy man. So I'll hear what you have to say." His face became kinder and he leaded them into the tent.

Hakkoda said on the other side of the table with his hands in a praying position. It was his way of trying to look patience. "So let us assume I trust and believe you. What is it you want to warn me about?"

The answer came quick and Zuko's voice was cold. "A fleet two times the power needed to crush you is coming to this bay. They were ordered to have no mercy."

"Are you threatening us?" Hakkoda replied with an dangerous and offended voice.

Ihro spoke before Zuko could, knowing his nephew would use the wrong words. "No. As we said we came to warn you."

"And advising us to flee?" he still sounded insulted.

This time Zuko was faster then his uncle. "No. We are advising you to fight. And we're here to offer you any help we can."

XXX

"Tell you what if you let me travel with you, then I'll will arrange some camping equipment for you. It looks like you have lost yours." Mao offered hoping this would be enough.

None of the group felt at ease neither with Mao's request nor his knowing about air nomad bisons and him recognizing Kuei. Yet they all felt guilty about the capture of Ba Sing Se and his knowing could easily be explained. "Excuse us for a minute." Aang finally said. "We need to talk about this."

"Naturally." Mao replied understandingly.

"So Toph what do you think of him?" Aang whispered when Mao was out of hearing range.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she answered with a surprised voice.

"First off we're not all looking at you, Second off aren't you the person who could tell if people were lying with your earth bending and all?" Sokka answered.

With an offended voice she answered "Well how am I suppose you're not looking at me?" With a more troubled voice she continued. "But I'm not sure if he is lying."

This was a surprise for them all. Toph didn't often admit she failed doing something, certainly not if it was about her earth bending skill. Katara recovered the fastest and she tried not to sound reproachful when she spoke. "How come, is there something wrong with your bending?"

This was probably the best way to insult Toph and her voice sound pretty angrily when she answered. "Of course not. It's just his blood pressure and heartbeat both are quite normal, if he is lying then he is very good at it. Yet."

"Yet what?" Sokka demanded.

"Well he looks smart enough to add flying air nomad bison and 12 year old boy in air nomad clothes together as Avatar. How would your heartbeat be when you just met the Avatar and the Earth King?" her voiced was again quite troubled.

"Pretty high I suppose, but he doesn't look the type to be easily excited" Sokka answered. "Well I guess we should choose now. Are we leaving him here, or are we dumping him somewhere safe?" he turned his face on Aang. "Well?"

"Why are you guys looking at me?" He tried to sound surprised.

"I'm not looking at you." Toph said.

"Thanks Toph. Hey"

"Heh Heh you're almost as easy as Sokka." She laughed.

"Well I guess we could always fight him if he's an enemy. Four to one should be a piece of cake. And we really need that equipment." He finally said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well Mao I guess you're in."

XXX

Finally Zuko and Ihro had fall asleep. Now nobody was watching her. She Took out a small black bird from on of her sleeves and untied its wings. It was a small miracle you could train an animal to be so quite for such a long time. "I'm very fortunate." She thought when she noticed there wasn't anybody guarding their tent. She bound a small letter to the bird paw and let it go. Somehow she felt sorry for the little messenger when she realized how to receiver was going to take the news.

Wow it started of as a small story and I didn't expect much of it. Yet I'm proud on the story line but of course you fantasize about what you like so you like what you fantasize. So maybe it isn't so good as I think. I wanted to put Appa and Momo in as well. But I really can't write out of the perspective of animals so I left that out. Also I would like this moment again to beg for reviews. Please please review I don't care if they are nice or not. You can even flame me if you like but please review. It doesn't have to be a long review the word good or bad are enough. Then I at least know if people like it or I have to try harder.

Anyway thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Making plans

This is the second last chapter I'm planning to write of this story. Of course it not finished. But I've decided to focus on one-shot for a while until I see myself as a better writer. If someone really wants this to continue (I doubt it) then he or she should say so. I'll think about it if someone did. 

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Book three Fire

Chapter 5: making plans

It was the silence before the storm and everyone in the palace knew it. The peaceful moments were slowly ebbing away, and were replaced by moments of fear with every rumor of Azula's recovery.

For the servants the time she had been out almost felt like heaven. Now she was awake and more dangerous then ever. Already two men had fainted in the throne room while they were waiting to face that what had become their greatest fear.

Some optimistic souls believed that Azula herself couldn't be worse then the waiting for her. They were wrong, very wrong.

While she returned in the throne room the echoes from her footsteps were the only things breaking the otherwise absolute silence. When Azula finally sat on the throne again nobody dared as much to breathe. Anger, hatred and rage were writing on her face in their purest, darkest form.

Things were going not as good as they should be. More and more riots were rising every day in the city. The Dai Lee had become almost reluctant. Fortunately they were still in her control, but she could feel their stubbornness grow. It would only be a matter of time until they would rise against her. And on top of everything else Zuzu had actually defeated her. Had he become so powerful? She began to feel she paid a very high price to have Mai as a spy in Iroh's camp.

All of this rage and hatred meant only on thing to the servants: Mortal peril. And it made it quite understandable that the messenger needed time to gather the courage to bring her the news. If it was bad then it might be the last thing he did.

His legs and voice were trembling while he stuttered. "This message was attached to a bird. It is addressed to you, your Highness." He thanked the protocol for having to kneel for Azula, because his legs probably weren't able to support him.

"Finally some news I've been waiting for." She thought and her mood lifted a bit until she read the message.

"Dear _Azula. _

_Ihro and Zuko __are not yet tracking the Avatar yet, they indeed are planning to do so. But for now they are at Chameleon Bay helping those Water Tribe warriors to fight the fleet you send. Zuko said that you needed a free transport route through Chameleon Bay to truly control the city._"

Her eyes narrowed when the letter turned to ashes. She needed to have those water tribe warriors wiped out. Of course two fire benders weren't enough reinforcement for the water tribe warriors against the fleet she had sent. But there was a big difference between attacking a small surprised army and an army that had a full day to prepare. And Iroh and Zuko weren't just any fire benders. Zuko had proven to be a fully mastered lighting guide. And Iroh's skills were plainly legendary. The last time he had used his full potential he was a key elements of the fall of great wall of Ba Sing Se. She was not going to underestimate them.

No she knew how bad this was. She needed those troops and she needed them badly. She indeed didn't have the man power to crush the uprisings and she needed a forced to replace the Dai Lee. She knew they were going to betray her anytime soon.

"Wait the Dai Lee" she thought and her cruel mind continued. "How a problem can become a solution." If you would watch her closely you would see her grin.

XXX

They had their first good breakfast since little more then a week and much of it was thanks to Mao. He had started a good camping fire in less then half the time Sokka always needed. This had made Sokka very jealous. And he had found plenty of good eatable plants and mushrooms in the forest. As always Sokka had been really hungry and good foot made him completely trusting Mao for the moment.

The others weren't convinced about Mao's trustworthiness at all. Yet they had to admit this was an excellent breakfast and they hadn't any reason to complain.

The only one who didn't seem to enjoy the breakfast was Kuei. His thoughts were grim while he imagined the lives of his people right now. No Hope, no freedom, nothing but fear at all.

He realized he needed to retake the city, but how? He had no army and no change of getting one, no allies who might fight for him and no fighting experience whatsoever. The only help he could get was the help of these five children. It made him very desperate.

"I'm going to retake Ba Sing Se and I'm begging you to come with me." His voice was so soft that even he had hardly heard it. Still the words had caused too much silence for not being heard by the others.

Sokka had actually stopped eating. Kuei never had been sure Sokka could do that.

Toph had heard Kuei's heart beats of shame and regret for quiet a while. Yet she was just as surprised the others. And she actually looked amazed something she hardly did.

Katara gave him a worried look. If they would go with Kuei it would probably be the dangerous thing they had done so far. And they already lived so dangerously. It would be a miracle if they all survived a 'siege' on Ba Sing Se.

Aang had felt this coming and he understood how Kuei must feel. He remembered the shame he felt from walking away on his people when they most needed him. He would not let anything like that happen again.

Mao didn't seem to react at all. He just continued his breakfast. But Toph could sense a very small raise in his heartbeat.

Sokka was the first to reply. "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!!? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO? FIGHT THE ENTIRE DAI LEE WITH JUST FOUR TEENAGERS!?" The way Sokka yelled at Kuei made it quiet ironical for him to ask someone was crazy.

Kuei's reply was calm and even more unexpected then his earlier words. "Well that's the best I can come up with."

XXX

This was the last place Zuko ever expected to woke up in; A water tribe tent.

"Things shouldn't get any weirder." He thought out loud. Yet when he looked around they did get weirder. Mai was sleeping in the bag next to him, and somehow he liked the sight.

It took him several seconds to catch up with everything. The busting out of uncle, the warning of the water tribe warriors and the friendship he and Mai had developed.

"But do friends like to watch the other sleeping?" He didn't want to answer his own question. The only thing he really wanted was just to stay here all day with Mai. But he realized that Uncle would walk in the tent sooner or later. And there would be many irritating questions and unwanted awkward advice when Uncle would see him sitting in the tent, watching Mai.

So he get dressed and walked out of the tent. Not to his surprise Iroh was drinking tea and laughing with the water tribe warriors.

"And believe it or not, Zuko actually asked" "Grandfather why is your face so red?"" Iroh laughed. "Azulon didn't want him in the throne room for three years after that."

All the water tribe men burst out in laughter one was actually rolling on the ground. It seemed like uncle had made friends already.

"Telling embarrassing childhood stories about me?" Zuko asked more amused then offended. A few weeks ago this would have angered him. But now he could only smile about it.

"Come now Zuko. I don't need your childhood stories to tell about your embarrassing experiences." He replied laughingly. He added the men. "You should have seen his reaction when a girl in Ba Sing Se asked him on a date."

"Uncle!!"

Iroh blinked two times before he asked with an innocent voice. "What, too embarrassing?"

Zuko choose not to hear the question. "I see were on friendly ground with you." He said to the water tribe warriors.

The atmosphere changed at high rate when Hakkoda rose to his feet and gave Zuko a stern look and hard words. "We're one friendly ground with your uncle, which has proven very hard not to be. But we're still far from friendly ground with you and that girl. Neither do we truly trust any of you, or a sure to believe your warning"

Zuko's face had gone from friendly to dangerous in very little time and his voice reminded like his old angered one. "If you do not trust my word you insult my honor." Few people wouldn't feel intimidated by the glare of Zuko's eyes when he added. "Are you insulting my honor?"

Hakkoda was one of these few people. He had seen far more dangerous and deadlier things then this teenager. "If you see it that way. Then yes I'm insulting your honor." Hatefully he added. "You Fire Nation scum."

Iroh expected the worst. He feared Hakkoda would pay an extremely high price for this insult. He was very surprised when his nephew just sad down on the ground with his head between his knees. He was even more surprised when he heard Zuko's defeated voice.

"You're right. You've no reason to trust me and in my past I did many things which justify insulting my honor."

Had his nephew truly changed that much since his metamorphosis? Were his actions in the crystal catacombs just a temporary setback nothing more then a moment of weakness? He hoped so with whole his heart.

Hakkoda was also taken aback. He had thought of the young fire bender as an arrogant and way to proud prince. His voiced become kinder when he realized he was wrong. "I never thought I would live the day to see a fire bender with remorse. But I'm still not sure to believe you. Why should I take your warning seriously?"

Zuko's reaction came in cold hard words. "Because if you don't you're all going to be killed."

Hakkoda's face showed nothing that suggested he was convinced.

Zuko realized that he needed this mans trust first. So he asked for it. "Please." He almost begged "what can I do to win you trust."

A grin formed on Hadokka's face. "Well. We do have one way to let one prove his worth."

XXX

Xeon felt down ride insulted. He was the Captain of the 501 Royal Fire pride of Fire Lord Ozai. A fleet that had thanks to the ferocity of his men and Ma Then own strategic skills achieved great victories against the greatest naval force the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe could muster.

And now he was ordered to take out a ridiculous little fleet of backward Southern Water Tribe warriors. If the order hadn't come from royalty such as Princess Azula he would simply had refused.

But his pride was about to get hurt even more when a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder. It carried the royal insignia of Princess Azula.

He had hoped for some worthier orders. But his hope turned to rage when he read the letter.

"_To Captain Xeon of the 501 fleet._

_Two traitors of the Fire Nation have joined the water tribe fleet at Chameleon Bay__, they are both powerful fire benders. The Elder one matches the Fire Lord's power. Still I want you to let him escape, the younger one should be killed. In light of these new developments I believe you may not defeat the water tribe fleet._"

"WHAT!!!!! HOW DARED THAT ARROGANT TEENAGER TO INSULT MY FLEET OF INCAPABILITY LIKE THAT" It took Xeon much self control not to turn the letter in to ash on the spot. But his anger would only grow when he read further.

"_To secure the victory I send a small fleet to reinforce you. It consist out of fifty Dai Lee agents, they are skilled earth benders and will obey your orders. However they belong to what was the Earth Kingdom and their loyalty towards the Fire Nation is flickering. _

_So don't worry about their lives during the battle of Chameleon Bay. __In fact I expect you to eliminate all of them who survive the battle. You will have the element of surprise and knowing your expertise you won't have any problems with them._

_When you've eliminate them all you go to Ba Sing Se as planned. When you're there you will deal with the remains of the Dai Lee._

_Let the Royal flame burn in all the parts of the world. Victory for the Fire Nation! _"

Expect anger he felt for this insult Xeon also felt deep regret and terrible pain in his heart was when he read his orders. As a captain of a Fire Nation fleet he had done many terrible things. He had burnt down the entire villages so his enemies won't have a place to return to rest. He had ordered the killing of innocent children so they won't grow up as enemies and had done many more things that haunt his mind every time he closed his eyes. He had always tried to prevent such course of action. He was one of the few military commanders who still remembered and respected the ancient laws of war. And when he was forced to such cruelty it had always been with the deepest regret. But this order Princess Azula had given him. Killing those who believe you're their allies, those who will fight side by side with you. That was just too much, too cruel, too plain evil.

Of course Xeon would execute Princess Azula's orders. He was a man who lived and died for his nation, he loved it with whole his heart. But he knew the memories would shape into new nightmares to torment him in his sleep. And he would hate Princess Azula forever for it.

XXX

The waves were wildly hitting the boat and the tides were about to turn. It was a very bad moment to sail a boat, certainly if you've never sailed before. Zuko couldn't help wondering if this was just an easy way to get them killed. "I'm so wishing that I just left these people alone." Zuko said. How in Agni's name were they going to sail this thing.

There was a slightest expression on Mai's face that indicated she was nervous. "Can't we just leave this people, steal a boat and fight that fleet ourselves? It would be much saver then this in my opinion."

Iroh laughed at the teenagers. "You should feel honored. Few outsiders are ever allowed to follow this ancient Water Tribe tradition."

Hakkoda raised an eyebrow. "You know about ice dogging." He asked curiously.

"Owh yes. I studied the traditions and bending of the Water Tribe many years ago. But I can't really call this ice dogging. Since we don't have ice and need to settle with rocks."

"Well then I can trust you to lead the ship without much further explanation." Hakkoda said trying to hide the fact he was impressed. Strong and vast he continued. "Iroh you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Zuko you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Mai you control the jib without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust." A very skilled observer would see a small blush on Mai's face. Why o why needed her position to be about trust. "Now I'll just sit her and do nothing. You pass or fail entirely on your own."

And so it began. None of them knew how to control this thing and Iroh wasn't very helping. "Zuko! Do something! Mai do something else!" were his first orders when they closeted on the rocks.

"A little more precise please!" Mai yelled.

Iroh searched his mind many times, somewhere there needed to be some knowledge on sailing. "Zuko, you pull the mainsail as tight as you can. It will take less wind like that. Mai just hold the jib the same. We can't have it as an extra changing, distracting factor." He smiled when he noticed his orders began to make sense.

"What's the jib?!" Mai replied nervously.

What did those kids learned on the schools these days? "It's that sail which isn't the main sail. Just pull that rope with a constant force and don't let go of it." He shouted back trying to sound confident.

The ship had slowed down now and the Water Tribesmen laughed at it's speed. But it was still far to fast for three persons who never sailed before. Iroh dogged the first rocks but when he saw how many there were and how tight the stood next to each other he realized this was never going to work. When he saw no other solution he gave the order he so desperately had tried to hold back. "Abandon ship, everyone abandon ship."

"What!" Hakkoda yelled angrily. "I can't abandon my ship it will crash if I do." He took the steer from Iroh and tried to maneuver through all the rocks. But even a great sailor like Hakkoda couldn't control as ship of the likes of this without any true help.

Mai decided to follow Iroh's orders, and she and Iroh jumped out of the boat.

Zuko staid, he had held the responsibility of a ship before. And he was not going to let it sink.

But the inevitable came, the ship crashed. The beam which connected the main sail with the mast swung over the ship. Zuko dogged it Hakkoda didn't. A concussion was the result, and having a concussion makes it very hard to swim.

The current was so strong and Zuko had a hard enough trouble as it is to swim. And a very small voice in his head whispered him to save himself. But a strong voice from his heart yelled differently, he needed to save Hakkoda. Hakkoda couldn't save himself in this state and Zuko couldn't let him drown. Zuko almost drowned, swimming for two in such a current was so incredibly hard. And Zuko needed to put more effort in it he ever knew he had to reach the shore. When they finally reached the land Zuko lost conscious too.

XXX

"So can I count on your help?" Kuei continued as if the conversation hadn't stopped a few hours ago.

The look in the eyes of Aang Katara and Sokka said enough, Toph's eyes didn't reflect much emotion but somehow he could tell her opinion as well. It brought hope to Kuei that they would fight for him. But he also felt despair when he realized that these four children were all the allies could gather.

"I take it you're going to help him." Mao tried to not to sound disappointed. Protecting the Avatar might be a pretty hard job when he's planning to retake Ba Sing Se.

"Yes we are." Sokka answered rather aggressively. He had gone hungry again and the lack of food in his stomach somehow made him mistrusting Mao.

"Well then I might as well just tag along for the ride." He tried to sound casually but he couldn't help himself of slipping in a small amount of disappointment in his voice. The blind girl would probably hear it.

"Ey wait a minute! You decided to travel with us because you thought it would be safe. But now were going to retake Ba Sing Se which we might not survive and you still want to come with us?" Toph said accusingly. She hadn't trusted Mao the first moment she felt his vibrations and this just didn't seem right.

Damm, now he would have to come up with some sort of excuse. Or would he just tell the truth? Yea right and they were going to believe it. 'Hi, I'm in an organization you never heard of because it's secret. My superiors told me to protect you. But personally I don't care about you at all.' No, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them. So he calmed his heart as his master had taught him and tried to lie as best as he could.

"I've got people I care about living in Ba Sing Se. Now they are being terrorized by that fire witch. If I get a chance to free the city I'll take it." His heart beat was calm, there was no sweat, his blood pressure was normal and his voice sounded like it should be. Yet he wasn't sure if he had convinced them.

Toph couldn't place her finger on the problem. Mao's vibrations said he was telling the truth, so was his voice. Still there was something telling her this wasn't right. "You're lying! I know you do. Now tell us the real reason why you want to go with us. Or I squash you with a rock!"

Mao had had quiet a lot of threats of Sokka, and he hadn't cared about it. But Toph did was a powerful opponent which he did take seriously. Besides he needed to keep on good ground with these people. But he decided they weren't going to trust him if he told the truth. Keep on lying was the only option. "I'm not lying, now do you accept my help or not."

Kuei spoke before anyone else could. "I gladly accept any help I can get."

XXX

Finally Mai had some time alone to relax and think. Zuko and Iroh were talking with that water tribe leader and the water tribe people themselves let her alone.

The last week had been different then all the weeks she could remember. Mostly because they were way less boring, partly because she had to admit she had a crush on Zuko. She almost thought it was a shame Azula would kill him. "Owh well I might have some fun with him for as long as it lasts." Sadly she realized how boring live would be after Zuko was gone.

Someone was softly rubbing his back and a pleasant warmth spread through Zuko's body. He turned around and opened his eyes.

"Finally decided to wake up sleepy head?" Mai said teasingly.

Zuko felt kind of awkward. Mai hadn't been so close to him since she tried to comfort him in the palace. And the crush he had developed for her didn't help. "You're okay?" he finally asked just to say something and don't look like a complete idiot.

Mai gave a small smile. She couldn't help but notice that he almost had drowned, and the first thing he asked about was how she was doing. It felt undeniable good to have someone love you like that. "I'm okay thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, laughing in herself for the way she made him blush.

Zuko tried very hard not to stutter. "Do you know were uncle Iroh is?" He was trying very hard to ignore the kiss burning on his cheek.

"He's in Hakkoda's tent, just follow me."

When Zuko saw Iroh and Hakkoda planning battle strategies his jaw fell right open. "What? But how? Did we win your trust or something?"

Hakkoda smiled at the confused young man. "Yes indeed you have." He said kinder then he ever had been against Zuko. "Your now officially members of the Water Tribe and you'll find help, rest and friendship wherever you'll see another Water Tribesmen."

This didn't cleared any of Zuko's confusion. "But how we crashed that boat." He stuttered.

"Yes you did. But the challenge wasn't to lead the boat through the rocks. It was to you're your courage, wisdom and you were worthiness of trust. Your uncle showed wisdom, more then me actually. He gave the order to abandon ship in good time. It couldn't be saved anymore and I was foolish to try. You showed courage when you stayed on the ship to the very end of it. And you showed even more courage when you saved me and endangered yourself by it. And Mai proved she was worthy to trust. If she hadn't held the jib steady then you would have had more distraction, and we would have crashed a lot sooner."

Mai felt a bit awkward at this. It made you feel guilty to hear people say they trust you while you're betraying them. Zuko must have seen she was feeling awkward and squished softly in her hand to comfort her. This made her blush slightly. And she almost felt a bit ashamed for the fact she was betraying them.

"So what's the plan." Zuko asked proudly. Somehow he felt honored to be a Water Tribesmen.

Iroh's answer was said in a slightly troubled voice. "Well we're still planning on that. Hakkoda plans to fill his mines with the explosives he conquered from the last Fire Nation attack."

"No! If we did that it would kill almost half of them!". Zuko yelled while his proud feeling quickly disappeared.

"This is a war Zuko. Soldiers die in wars that's just the way it's." Hakkoda tried sound warm and kind, but was slightly angered. How dared that boy to criticize him like that?

"I don't care! I'm not cooperating in the death of my people!" He almost felt like he was in the royal council room again, defending a unit against a general who wanted to sacrifice for tactical advantage.

"Then why are you here." Was the tired reply of Hakkoda.

"To prevent people getting hurt or killed may they be Fire Nation, Water Tribe or in the long run Earth Kingdom."

Hakkoda was again surprised by Zuko; who would have thought that boy was an idealist.

Finally Zuko had stopped yelling at Hakkoda so Iroh could speak. "Hakkoda I fear I've to agree with my nephew. We should spare as much lives as we can." With a regretful voice he added "But I'm afraid it won't be possible to spare all lives."

Zuko calmed down and he realized the sad truth. "I know uncle, I know."

Realizing that neither Zuko nor Hakkoda was going to shout again Iroh continued. "We can't fight them one on one. We've got too few men and it would take too many lives. And using explosive mines will result in too many deaths. The only option we have is making them surrender somehow."

Hakkoda burst out in laughter "Surrender! Why, the sun must have gotten to your brain. What on earth would make a force four times as big as ours surrender."

Iroh's wise words answered his question "You overestimate your enemy Hakkoda. Fire Nation soldiers are much like their element, and their commanders are the benders. Take away the benders and the fire still poses a threat. Unless another bender comes along to control the fire, brining it under his will."

Still not assured Hakkoda pushed further "And you believe you can act like that bender?"

With a small trace of proud in his voice Iroh answered. "I am the great Dragon of the West, he who be Fire Lord. And despite my brothers propaganda of my failure at Ba Sing Se many years ago and my resent 'betrayal' at the North Pole many Fire Nation soldiers still see it that way. If there is anybody who can make these soldiers turn against their orders it would be me."

XXX

They all had to agree with to agree with Kuei's decision to trust Mao. Nevertheless none of them was happy with it. Sokka had the biggest issues with Mao, since he had taken his place as the idea guy. Jealousy would be an understatement to describe how he felt right now.

"Okay knowing the earth benders stubbornness there still be a few warriors defending the outer wall. But there is probably already a Fire Nation army to exploit the current weakness of the city. So entering the city through the gate or just flying over the wall is not going to work." Mao said not sounding bossy in anybodies ears but Sokkas'.

Sokka was glad there was a problem he had a solution for and Mao didn't. He would show him how a real idea guy works. "We can enter the city by water. There won't be Fire Nation ships on the river yet since my father is still defending Chameleon Bay. And Katara can do that underwater-walking-thingy again so we can get into the city undetected."

"It's called bending, I just bended the water aside." She answered clearly irritated by Sokka disrespect for her bending.

Sokka rolled with his eyes. "Fine, that bending thingy can you do it?"

"Not bending thingy just bending." She said angrily

"Nice to see brother and sister going along with each other so well isn't it?" Toph said sarcastically.

Both of the siblings stopped picking at each other at this.

Trying to be the bigger person Katara answered the question. "Yea, I can do that no problem."

Ignoring the siblings' rivalry Mao took the lead again. "Okay when we're in the city we easily start a giant riot to overthrow Azula and Long Fang. Considering most people in Ba Sing Se feel great hatred for the Fire Nation, since it was because of it they become refugees. There will be many people who will oppose the Fire Nations' rule over the city. Certainly if the Earth King himself would lead them. That would be a great boost to their moral."

Although Kuei somehow liked the picture of himself as a brave king leading his people into battle he had to oppose against Mao's plan, and his voice was firm and his body langue strong when he did so. "If we'll take that course of action we would find great resistance of the Dai Lee, since they will feel forced to defend themselves. It would result in a great fight which will take many precious lives. I can't sacrifice my people in such a matter, certainly not if there is another way."

No one them had ever saw Kuei like this before. This was a true King not just a meaningless poppet. Not just a figurehead which could be used to fool some people so someone else could control the kingdom from behind the throne.

Sokka saw his chance to reclaim his role as leader. "We could just do the same as Azula did; a shift and precise coup. Aang, Toph and Katara can bring the angry jerk and Azula and her freaky friends down while Mao and I take care of Long Fang." With a strong and encouraging voice he turned to Kuei. "King Kuei. I believe it's time for you to reclaim your throne and bring back the Dai Lee to our site. I'm sure you can convince them it's you they should obey."

Nobody saw the pride in Kueis' eyes when Sokka said this, since it fainted quickly when Sokka added. "When we're in the city. We'll need you to lead us to the palace."

Shamefully Kuei answered. "I can't, I've never been out of the palace. I have no idea how to get to it from the outer wall."

Mao beat Sokka in a race who would respond first. "That's no problem. Like I said I've got friends in Ba Sing Se. They are quiet creative and will come up with a plan to get us into the palace."

Seeing one 'big' problem in this whole plan Aang asked. "But what about Appa?"

Maos' answer was depressing for the young air bender. "My friends are cunning and resourceful, not magicians. They can't take a giant flying bison to the palace unnoticed. You have to leave him here."

Katara remembered all to well who Aang acted when he was separated from Appa last time. "I'm sorry Aang. But I think Mao is right, it would be best for Appa to stay here." With a voice what was meant to cheer him up she added. "You can leave Momo with him to keep him company."

Aang decided a silent agree.

Concentrating on the problem Katara though was most imported she said. "Sokka Long Fang is a very skilled bender maybe you should take Toph with you." Katara said clearly worried about the fait of her brother.

"And I'm a very skilled warrior." Mao and Sokka both said. Sokka added with a slightly insulted voice. "We can take for our self. And besides last time you and Aang fought Azula and the angry jerk you lost. So who is the one who needs Toph's help."

"Can't I say something about this?" Toph didn't like it other people deciding what she had to do. Still she had to admit it was flattering to have people fighting over her help.

"No!" The siblings answered.

"Aang you just take Toph and Katara with you and Mao and I will be just fine." Sokka made it clear this wasn't open for discussion.

Aang did like it to have Toph and Katara both at his side so he agreed.

Sokka still tried to be the leader so he had to finish the conversation. "Okay everything clear? Then lets fight for Ba Sing Se."

AN: I realized the story needed a way for Zuko and co to win the trust of Hakkoda. It became a bit longer then I planned, a bit very longer. Awh I believe it's good enough to read.

I want to thank Story Critique for his/her kind review and encouragement to continue. 

p.s. Should I write in American English or in Great Britain English? I hardly notice the difference. But I've got a spell/grammar check on both, so there must be some difference between them.


	6. Chapter 6: Before the battle

This is going to be my last chapter. I wrote it cause of the encouragements of Story Critique. But if there are going to be more people who ask / encourage me to continue I'll. 

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Book 3: fire

Chapter 6: before the battle.

Golden rays of sunlight blinded her from the otherwise pleasant view of the two fire benders standing on the beach. They had been there since dawn, focusing on the warmth of Agni, storing as much of its energy as they could before the battle. To Mai's enjoyment they exposed as much of their body within the line of common dignity in order to feel Agni's power on almost their entire body. She was surprised about Iroh. He had proven to be far less fat as she though he would be. Still it was disgusting to look at him. Zuko's body on the other hand was an enjoyment to watch. It was a waste it had to be destroyed.

Zuko was concentrating too much to notice Mai staring at him. Iroh however couldn't help himself but grin.

"Do you really believe this is going to work?" Asked a skeptical Hakkoda, he was smart enough to ask this to Mai instead of brining the benders out of their concentration.

Mai was slightly surprised. Hakkoda hadn't said a word against her since they had arrived. But as usual she didn't let emotion in her voice, neither the fact that she was surprise nor the slight depression she felt. "No. But it's the best shot we have."

When you came to think about it was quiet a good plan. Iroh and Zuko would perform a astonishing piece of fire bending. They would vaporize a huge amount of sea water, enough to fill the sky with a thick mist. Then they would all sail unnoticed to the flagship and capture the commander of the fleet. And then just hope Iroh could convince them to surrender.

"Well then I better get back to my men. We have to prepare ourselves. We've got certain traditions for when we fight a desperate battle." His voice was just like Mai's, emotionless. If he allowed any emotion at all, it soon would lead him to great sadness. And he wouldn't be able to stand that sadness, the sadness about the fact that he wasn't going to see his children ever again.

He didn't notice Mai's soft reply. "Haven't we all?"

XXX

They allowed themselves to have one last breakfast together, possible the last moment with the group still intact, a last moment before they would go on their deathly mission. They never had plunged themselves into this much danger so consciously.

They had tried to make a bit of fun together, making this morning a moment to cherish and remember. But the dread they felt was too great to do so. And instead of talking and laughing none of them spoke a word.

Mao was the first to break the silence. "Perhaps it would be best if we took a few last moments alone, calming our minds before we risk our lives." And he walked away from the group. He needed a calm mind when he plunged into battle. For him that meant he had to meditate.

Sokka didn't contradict him as he had frequently had done. Instead he too left the group. He needed a calm mind as well. Although he claimed he sharpened his boomerang just to have it sharp.

Katara rather would have a last 'family' moment. But she too welcomed a time alone; a time when she didn't had to put on the brave mask and could openly fear for all their lives.

Kuei's reasons to leave the group were less emotional. If he had to win the Dai Lee to his side he probably could use a speech. And writing a speech whit a bunch of children around you who fear for their lives is a hard job.

The monks had tried to teach Aang not to fear death, they had failed sadly. But having some time alone to be scarred wasn't the reason why he was glad with this split up. Now he would have a time alone with Katara, and he followed her away from the group.

Toph has left alone. Despite her own fear of losing any of them she still took notice of Aang's raising heart beat when he walked after Katara. She never had felt lonelier then she did now. And when she was sure there wasn't someone who saw her she allowed herself to cry.

XXX

The smoke of the Fire Nations ships was now visible and the water tribe men took the last preparations for the battle. So did Zuko. He never had felt so unsure in his whole live when he walked to Mai. Yet he knew this was the right thing to do. When he finally reached her after a time that had felt like an eternity he had lost the words he had planned to say. When he finally brought up the courage to speak his voice held no relation his normal voice whatsoever. "Mai?"

She had been expecting this, at this very moment actually. And she couldn't help herself to feel a bit of joy. Her voice too wasn't anything alike her normal one when she replied. "What's the matter?"

Again Zuko had to gather his courage. It was funny. When he had 'lain siege' on the south pole and faced the Avatar for the first time he hadn't had to gather his courage. And that was while he still had though of the Avatar as an almighty master of all of the elements. Neither did he need to gather his courage for his Agni Kai with Admiral Chau. He didn't have to gather his courage for all the dangerous things he had done in his live. Because it always had been there in a more then sufficient amount. But now all that courage had gone and he feared any word he had to say. "Eeeum, we might not live through this. And I don't think I can fight with the thought I didn't told you this. I think I lo.."

He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. And he was thanking Agni he didn't have to. Mai made further words pointless when she kissed him.

His eyes widened of the surprise, but they soon closed and he warped his arms around Mai. Not caring that he was standing in the middle of the camp where all of the men were working (and now grinning), not caring for the smiling Iroh. At that moment he only cared for Mai, she was the only thing that was real.

XXX

He had planning to do this for so many times. What made it so hard this time? Sure he had been unsure and a bit scarred every time he tried to say Katara how he felt about her. But this was far worse then that little bit a fear he had felt on those occasions. Was it because they were planning to risk their lives? Aang didn't know, and he didn't care. He just needed a moment to pull himself together before he faced Katara.

That moment was longer then he thought it would be. But the moment was now finally there. He would go to Katara and express his love for her. His voice was so strange when he finally spoke. "Katara?"

She gave a small snob and whipped some tears of her face and gave a horrible attempt of a reassuring smile. "Yes?"

Normally Aang would be shocked to see Katara like this, and he would have tried to comfort her. But not now, he couldn't let anything stop this. "Katara, I've been trying to say this for a long time, several months actually. I'm in"

"Sweetness, Meathead says he wants his big sister. He will deny it of course if. But I can feel his vibrations and heard him muttering about his sweet sister." Toph rudely interrupted while she was running towards them.

"Thanks for telling me Toph, and I won't tell Sokka you told me it." And she ran to back to camp, back to Sokka.

Toph had to make a thick earth wall to shield her from the huge boulder Aang shot at her. "Well that's a bit of an overreaction." She calmly said.

"An overreaction! You say I'm overreacting!? This may have been my last chance to tell Katara what I feel for her. And you ruined it while you knew I'm in love with her!" It wasn't Aang's voice alone who said this, hundreds voices from the past avatars echoed it. He calmed when he continued and became himself again. "Why did you do it Toph?"

"Sokka needed her." She replied with a matter of fact voice.

"Don't lie to me Toph!"

"I'm not lying! Sokka does need her!" she began to sound slightly irritated.

"But that's not your reason!!" He emphasized it by making cracks in the earth.

"I tried to protect you, okay!"

Taken aback Aang calmed once more. "Protect me from what?"

"From getting your feelings hurt." Now she was the one to lose control. Was that a tear in her eyes? "I'm sorry Aang. But I can feel her heartbeat and she just doesn't feel the same way for you." She had expected Aang to get depressed, realizing Katara didn't loved him. She was surprised to see Aang only a little bit disappointed, and that disappointment was not about Katara.

"Toph didn't you think I didn't realized that? Of course I knew Katara isn't in love with me. But that doesn't mean I give up trying. If I tell her how I feel about her maybe she will start to feel the same way."

This was completely most irrational, most reckless and down ride stupidest thing Toph ever had heard. "Aang you don't stand much of a chance, and you're going to be hurt very bad by this."

"Toph I know!! Do I need to say again that I'm not giving up? Really and you call yourself an earth bender? Where did your stubbornness and guts go?"

Slightly offended Toph replied. "Beeing an earth bender is not about doingt stupid things."

Aang started to grow impatient. "No Toph it's not stupid. You're just stupid. You're just Hippocratic you always say you should face your problems head on instead of running away for them. Yet you always running away from you're feelings. Never really exposing yourself to someone."

Toph sighed, she really didn't want this discussion, especially not because she was losing it. "Fine! Have it your way next time I'll let Katara break your heart."

"Thank you!" Aang sneered while he walked away.

"You're welcome!" Toph shouted after him.

XXX

"Zuko, remember I always told you that for superior fire bending you should be free of emotions?" They were standing in the sea, just a few moments before they would vaporize a great amount of it's water.

Zuko hated his uncle talking while he was concentrating, so his answer came out a bit irritated. "Yes."

Iroh knew Zuko well enough to know he could ignore his irritation. "Well forget about that. Some of the most powerful fire bending is fuelled by emotions, they are indeed less controlled then the fire bending fuelled by nothing then pure energy. But we're not trying to precise now, are we? "

Zuko choose for a witty reply "It would be kind of hard to miss the ocean."

Was that a joke? His nephew joking, he hadn't thought he would live the day to see it. "Indeed, so I advise you to do get your emotions involved this time. And one of the most powerful emotions is love."

He really should have seen this coming. "If we survive this, you're going to make my live miserable for me kissing Mai aren't you?"

Iroh was truly surprised. "Make your live miserable? Of course not! Why would you think that? I'll only give you some good advice and ask you a few questions to feed my curiosity."

Iroh didn't hear Zuko's muttered reply. "Like I said, you're going to make my live miserable."

Steam was already rising from Zuko's spot. A long and strong sigh he let out. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Agni, concentrating on love. Me made a bowl from his hands and aimed it forwards releasing a flame bigger then all the flames he had ever made. The pillar of fire spread out of his hands, hitting a huge surface of the water. His uncle next to him did the same and huge amounts of steam rose from the water only to hover slightly above it. Better know as mist.

XXX

Doubt was in their hearts. Of course this was the most depressing moment of their mission. They al felt that the retaking of Ba Sing Se had began when Katara bended the water and they could walk underneath it. Now they were walking to danger in a huge bubble of air and except Katara none of them could do anything point full.

Sokka was the first to speak, well actually he whispered to Toph. "Can we trust Mao? We don't know anything about him. For all we know he works for the Fire Nation and he is leading us into a trap."

What happened next was too fast for anyone to stop it. Mao grabbed Aang by the throat and lifted him up while he put a small knife against Aang's neck. Something in Mao's grip made it impossible for Aang to bend. He never had fought Ty Lee, and he never had felt her punches but this was what it must be like.

Mao's voice was hard and cold. "Really you should whisper softer, it's easy to be overheard. But I think I just proven I'm worthy your trust."

"What? By attacking Aang?" Katara yelled. This boy must be crazy

"No, by not killing him. If I was Fire Nation I would have killed the Avatar, wouldn't I?"

"You know he's the Avatar?" Toph asked curiously.

"He got a big blue arrow on his head ad his wanted posters are spread all over the world. How could I not know?" Really were these people that stupid?

"Well why didn't you say you knew who Aang was?" Toph was still confused.

"Why would I?" Mao shrugged.

In Mao's opinion Sokka was the first who began to ask rational questions. "Okay you've proven you don't want to kill him now. Still that doesn't prove you aren't Fire Nation. The Fire Nation wants him alive."

This boy wasn't as stupid as he looked. Still he was pretty stupid Mao thought. "You're wrong." He said coldly. "The Fire Nation wants him death now. Haven't you read the last wanted posters? They don't care about the fact he'll be reincarnated. If he's killed now the Avatar will still be a baby when the Fire Nation has won the war. And after they've won no-one will be able to return the balance in the world. And after three lifetimes the Avatar will seize to exist."

"What!!" Aang yelled. "How!? Why!?"

"Water, earth, fire, air the Avatar cycle. You're the last air bender. If you die now the air benders will be extinct and the Avatar won't be able to reborn as an air bender. Because of that the Avatar won't be reborn after he or she lived his or her life as a born fire bender. At least that's how the priest at the Avatar temple in the Earth Kingdom thought about it."

"There's an Avatar temple in the Earth Kingdom?!" Aang only seem to have heard the last part. It's flattering to have temples dedicated to you.

"There was one. Every nation had his Avatar temple before the war. It was there were the Avatars were educated to master the Avatar state. The earth temple was destroyed just recently. I suppose the Fire Nation has demolished his own temple. The air temple wasn't destroyed people only forgot about it. What happened to the water temple is a mystery to me."

"Wait, a minute you're saying that if Aang dies the Avatar is doomed." Katara had always prayed and hoped for the Avatar. If Aang died that would be traumatic enough. But if that also meant there won't be any other Avatars that put the icing on the cake.

"If he dies now, then yes." Mao replied as always with his casual voice. It was a mystery for Katara how someone could be so uncaring about the fate of the Avatar.

"So basically you're saying no more Avatars unless Aang gets babies." Sokka said somehow cheerfully.

"Sokka!" How could her brother be so insensitive?

"He won't need to 'produce' a child himself. If he can establish a strong spiritual bound with the mother, the father and the unborn child itself it may work also. But other than that you're right. Don't worry though, that's not really a problem for now. You can focus on children years after you've won the war. If you don't win the war you're just death."

"Eeeum. How do you 'produce' babies?" Asked a heavily blushing Aang, he was raised by monks after all.

Mao couldn't help himself from laughing. "Well that's something you need to figure out for yourself." He teased.

Sokka was as always the first to become serious again. "Okay. Killing the Avatar might be what the Fire Nation wants. So it makes sense in a way that you're not Fire Nation since you don't kill Aang. But if you killed Aang now you would have to fight us all. Three to one, doesn't seem very healthy for you."

Mao gave a small grin. "Do you really think your first reactions will be to fight me? You have become a family, one can easily see that. If I killed Aang now you would be too shocked and horrified to do anything. I would have jump out of this bubble, by the time you've turned the pain into rage that you can direct on me" He put Aang down again, his arm had become tired from holding him in the air for so long.

"Well it's a odd way to earn one's trust, but it worked on me." Aang said.

Sokka's logical mind forced him to agree with Aang. Mao was right, for an enemy there wasn't any reason not to kill Aang right now. He gave a small nod to show he agreed.

Katara trusted however Aang trusted. "Well I'm fine with you too."

Toph was the only one to object. "Wait a minute. How do you know all that Avatar stuff?!" she yelled aggressively.

Mao raised his eyebrow. "Haven't you guessed? I visited the Earth Kingdom Avatar temple." Although one could not hear it in his voice he was scarred for that little earth bender. And he wasn't comfortable her not trusting him.

"Yeah, but why did you visit an Avatar temple?!"

Silence. "Think Mao think"! Once again he thought about them telling the truth. No that would have to wait for Ba Sing Se where he could prove the existence of the White Lotus. "A good question. But that's a different story and will be for a different time."

"And you think you can get away with such an answer?!" She yelled.

Mao's voice lost it causality and became quiet cold. "Well you're just going to have to take it."

A bit short. I planned to do the fights for Ba Sing Se in this chapter. But this alone is big enough to be one chapter. If I had to add the fight to it, it would become way to long.


	7. Chapter 7: Fights for Ba sing Se part 1

I've rewritten the earlier chapters for a bit. For the peopled who have read those before 26-10-07 might want to reread them chapter one, two and five. The changes aren't dramatic, but I believe it makes Zuko's decision for siding with his uncle more believable. The biggest difference lies in the way I describe Zuko choosing for his uncle. And I removed the spirits suppose to guarding Aang, that was just plainly to crappy. I divided this chapter in two. It would be too long as one chapter and I just felt like updating. Disclaimer: does anybody pays attention to those?

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all the four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I found the new avatar. A young air master named Aang. And although his airbendings are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe that Aang can save the world.

Book 3: Fire.

Chapter 7: Fights for Ba Sing Se part one.

XXX

When they climbed out of the river and sneaked through the harbor of Ba Sing Se they saw something that shocked them all; a fleet, a fully manned, well built and strong fleet. Only Sokka was truly enraged though.

"Those dammed pathetic coward had a fleet of there own the entire time. And yet they let our father risk his live to protect their waters." He whispered softly.

"I wonder were they are going." Katara whispered back ignoring her brother's rage.

"Probably to Chameleon Bay, I've heard there are several Water Tribe warriors defending it." Mao's words shocked Katara and Sokka and Mao saw their reaction. "Your father?" he asked.

"Yes, our father is leading those warriors." Katara said with a hurt voice. She didn't have the courage to ask the question she wanted to ask so Sokka did it for her.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Sokka asked softly.

"You want to hear what the truth?" Mao replied

Sokka couldn't deny it, he was afraid for the answer he already knew. Yet he nodded.

"The truth is that they are going to attack those warriors who think they are there allies and next time you see your father he will be a small pool of blood."

Pock!!. Toph hit him hard on the head with a small rock. "You scumback, can't you be a bit more sensitive?" Toph hardly had the right to punish someone for being insensitive and she knew it. But Mao brought insensitivity to a whole different level. And she never really hurt someone with, didn't she?

"What? It is the truth." was his only reaction. But when he met Aang's and Toph's angered glare he felt slightly intimidated. Trying to sound genuine he apologized. "Okay I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit stressed about all of this."

But Sokka had already turned away and started walking. "I'm going to help dad." Was all he said.

"Don't be stupid. You can't possibly get there in time." were Mao's harsh and cold words.

"Aang you can make it. Nothing is faster then an air bender."

"Sokka you know we need Aang here. Dad wouldn't want his help if that meant other were without it." It hurt Aang to see Katara so sad.

"Your sister is right. Your father is a warrior who chose to protect the waters of Ba Sing Se. He would want you to save the people he tries to protect." Mao's voice was warmer and more caring then they ever had heard it. He respected warriors like Sokka's father.

Sokka let his head down. He looked so defeated and sad, even Toph became silent of it. "Fine just let go to those friends of yours."

XXX

None of Xeon's men felt truly threatened on the few occasions he was angered. They loved and trusted their commander and knew that unlike most other Fire Nation commanders he would never do anything to harm them. Yet the atmosphere in the flagship's bridge was very tense. Xeon was an absolute master at battle plans and was hardly ever surprised by his enemies. But this sudden mist was something different. How in Agni's name would he fight those Water Tribe people if he couldn't see more then three feet in front of him? "Give the order for a full stop." He finally ordered tiredly to his second in command.

"Permission to speak Sir?" Jee replied whit an obvious bored voice. After all asking this was nothing but protocol.

Xeon grinned on how his man still followed those stupid rules. "In all these year have I ever denied you the right to speak?"

The man grinded back but chose to ignore the question. "I realize this mist is a trap. But do you really believe we can't defeat those warriors even while they will ambush us?"

"No, I know we could crush them if we wanted. But Agni knows what those warriors have planned. Walking in their trap may cost many lives and I'm not wasting my man like that if there's another way." Xeon answered in a reluctant voice.

Jee felt he had insulted his commander of being careless with the lives of his man. But he knew an apology of words wouldn't work. And due to the pain he heard in Xeon's face he knew that there were bigger issues bothering him then his accidental insult. "The earthbenders?" He asked in a comforting voice.

Xeon answered only with a not. He knew he would have to eliminate the earhtbenders after the battle. And that none of them should survive no matter which path he took. Yet he couldn't help but to feel horrible for sending man who followed his orders in a certain trap.

Lee's only acknowledgement of the unspoken order was the copied silence of his captain.

XXX

It is always strange how people go on a mission if they realize it's probably going to be there last one. When Zuko still wasn't banished yet he had seen a few Fire Nation soldiers who were sent to there certain death. They looked angered, not scared or desperate only angered. And Zuko could read on their faces how they felt. The only thing that mattered for those soldiers was how many enemies they took down before it was there time to die.

He knew people of the Earth Kingdom reacted differently. Those were just as stubborn as they always were. They just ignored the fact they were going to die.

The few stories his Father had told him were mostly about the air benders extinction and there weakness. His Father told about how Air Nomads acted when they fought an unbeatable enemy who was planning to kill them. They only pitied there enemies, they pitied them for the amount of hatred in their hearts, and for the acts of evil they were about to commit. His father always claimed that that pity was what made the air benders so weak and easy to defeat. And that pity was something you should never show.

Now he learned how Water Tribe warriors dealt with it. He remembered what his uncle had said about the people of the water tribe. "_Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe are capable to adjust to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. _" Zuko was demonstrated the truth of this. These men weren't enraged, they didn't pity their enemies and they didn't ignore the fact that they probably were going to die. They just they didn't fight it, they just accepted it and had peace with it. Zuko wished he could be just as brave as those men were.

Just when they wanted to go into the boats a small fleet of Earth Kingdom ships arrived. Zuko hadn't told Hakkoda about the capturing of Ba Sing Se it had been irrelevant at the time. So the man cheered for there should be allies. But Zuko knew this was wrong. He knew these man followed Azula's wish. He had barely time to warn everybody before the first stone fists were flying to the air.

Thank Agni for the mist they created earlier, it denied the Dai Lee agents of clear view and proper aim, and most of the stone fists missed target. But the mist wasn't enough to give the Water Tribe anything like a chance to win. The group of Dai Lee agents held twice the man they had and they were more skilled then most of the Water Tribesmen.

The Dai Lee sensed their advantage and charge forward. This was their mistake. The Water Tribe warriors could only fight on close range, and now that advantage was given to them. Yet the battle was far from being won.

Sharp pieces of earth flew out of the sleeves of the benders at high rate, effectively taking out many of the man around Zuko. He shot pillars of fire out of his hands to blow the pieces coming towards him away and to take the man who shot them at him out. He looked around the battle field. Only a few of Hakkoda's men seemed agile enough to dodge the stones. And nobody but his uncle was truly untouchable. Whenever a Dai Lee agent took his aim on him he created a fire wall, on so hot that the stone was vaporized before it hit him.

Zuko paid the price for paying to small attention to his own fight when a Dai Lee agent kicked him. Zuko retaliate quickly by grabbing the man's leg and throwing him over. He briefly wondered why the earthbender had kicked him instead of hitting him with stones. Then he realized the Dai Lee agents carried ammunition. They always walked around with their stone fist and the pieces of earth that had appeared from their sleeves must have stocked there before. And now that ammunition was running out. He knew he and all of the Water Tribesmen would have been dead by now if not for the fact they were fighting on a beach. The lose sand was hard to bend for the Dai Lee agents who grown accustomed by the hard solid earth they normally carried.

And when the enemy couldn't bend properly any more the battle turned to their side. In normal melee battle his people was in the advantage. Only later he realized how quickly he had called these men his people. Zuko had grown accustom to the rejection of his own nation. And when the Hakkoda had called him a member of the Southern Water Tribe he had grown to slightly feel that way. This didn't mean that his love for his nation had declined for the smallest bit.

The Dragon of the west was the hero of this battle. Countless men were taking out by the flames from his hand, feet and occasionally mouth. Only when the remaining ten Dai Lee agents focused their attack entirely on him, creating a giant burst of sand around him he could be taken out. Zuko saw his uncle fall in slow motion and blind rage polluted the mind of the young prince. The strong and rapid fire blasts took the remaining foes out quickly and Zuko ran to the fallen old man. Relieve floated the young man's mind when he saw his uncle was only unconscious.

XXX

The battle had been worse then it seemed. Five men were dead and another ten had been too badly wounded to fight. Leaving only Zuko, Mai, Hakkoda and four of his man to fight the still waiting Fire Nation Fleet. They knew fully well they didn't stand a chance. But they had no other choice. Not wasting time to mourn the dead or tend the wounded the warriors still standing went to the boats and disappeared in the still lasting mist.

It amazed Zuko how thick it. He couldn't help but to feel proud with the great firebending performance which had caused it. They couldn't see anything but the area around them in a six feet radius. And if it wasn't for the huge lamps the Fire Nation ships were enforced to light by the protocol they would have crashed into the steel ships.

Zuko welcomed the unexpected thickness of the mist. Stealth would be their greatest ally in the fight they were about to face, and perhaps there was a little chance they would actually succeed. But Hakkoda was skeptical. "Damm you and your uncle's cursed mist. How are we supposed to make it through the bridge of the flagship if we can't even see it?" Hakkoda asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. The sudden loss of five of his man had hurt him tremendously and he didn't care for anybodies feelings at the moment.

Zuko could only imagine how terrible Hakkoda must feel, and he didn't took any offends for the insult on his work. His voice was empty when he replied. "All the Fire Nation ships are the same. I could find the bridge blindfolded from any start point on the ship." More reassuring he added. "You should be rejoiced. The unexpected thickness of mist improves our chances on victory by far."

"Not if you two keep on talking and expose us." Mai hissed.

"Owh stop nagging would you?" Hakkoda whispered. "It's not like we actually stand a chance. Even if we do make it to the bridge, who's going to make those men surrender? Mister scarred exiled prince over here?"

None of the insults Zuko ever had to cope with had hurt more. It was often said that only your friends can truly hurt you and Zuko had welcomed the friendship had offered him before. Hakkoda must have seen the pain of the young prince, because he didn't continue his complaining. He didn't apologized however. Perhaps he was just too ashamed to do so.

And so the rest of the sail trip became very quiet until the reached the last ship of the fleet. Bonk! The sound of wood clashing against metal traveled through the mist. The inevitable had happened they had bumped against the ship they tried to approach. It was plainly impossible to do so softly if you couldn't see the ship until it was six feet in front of you.

"What was that!" one of the guards on the ship yelled. And he threw a fire ball at the source of the sound. Zuko extinguished it. The guard created a big ball of flames in a vain attempt to see through the mist. Hakkoda used this source of light to determine his target. Next thing they knew it they heard the sound of a boomerang hovering through the air, and the light was extinguished. If they could have seen his face properly through the mist they would be shocked by his cold expression when he took the soldier out. Ropes were thrown over the ships railing and they climbed in them. The capturing of the ship had begun.

XXX

While they walked through the lower ring of Ba Sing Se even Toph could feel they stood out.

"Please don't tell me that twinkle toes is wearing his Avatar outfit." She said more to herself then anyone in particular.

"You indeed could have changed your clothing. They stick out a bit." Mao addressed to Aang.

"Hey" Aang defended "What about Sokka and Katara. Their Water Tribe clothing isn't exactly what you call most worn fashion in Ba Sing Se."

"It doesn't matter much my friends live up close if we make it to them without getting trouble we would be safe." Mao reassured.

"Men you're really new at traveling with the Avatar aren't you?" Toph remarked unbelievingly.

Confused Mao raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We always get into trouble. They just seem to be attracted by us." She answered. And as fate would have it a Dai Lee patrol walked by. All their breaths were hold in when they past each other. Aang let out a sigh of relieve.

"Hey isn't that the water bender from the crystal catacombs." The man at the rear of the patrol said.

"Run!" Mao yelled.

"We can take them." Toph replied taking her fighting stance.

"No!" A firm voice demanded. "We can't make a fight her in the crowd. We might kill some of the citizens." The voice had come from Kuei, and once again they realized he was a true King for his people.

Mao didn't wasted any more time and started running. Aang was the only one without trouble keeping up with his speed. Stones were shot at them but they misted target, and Mao seemed to get close to the destination, until he ran into a bar.

It was crowded, messy and by far the lousiest place to hide for the Dai Lee. Mao didn't respond at the remarks Sokka gave him. Instead he hurried to a man sitting in the corner with what Aang recognized as a Pai Sho board. Mao placed one gold piece in the middle of the board, a silver one at his side of it and a copper piece at the man's side.

The man spoke almost too fast to be properly heard. "I believe you are in a hurry honored stranger." He addressed to Mao.

"The wise man claim that in a world with limited time we all are." Mao's reply was equally hurried.

"Yet some take the time to enjoy a game of Pai Sho." The man said quickly. What was all this nonsense about?

"Only if they feel the significance of their problems is smaller then the game."

The man stood up. "Then follow me." He lead them into a room just at the moment the Dai Lee stormed in. "What!? Are they going to arrest us all by order of the new ruler of the city 'Princes Azula'!?" he shouted over his shoulder. The comment created a great disturbance in the bar, one big enough to make their swift escape.

XXX

Inside the ship there wasn't mist to hide them yet Zuko had chosen to enter it. The absence of mist had even been reason why he entered it. True he could have made it to the bridge by the deck even without any sight, but the Water Tribes men couldn't. After Hakkoda and his man had trip very blatantly for the twenties time Zuko decided they could better move silently through the light instead of loudly through the mist. But Zuko knew you couldn't walk through a Fire Nation flagship without meeting a crewmember every thirty seconds. The skills and the stealth of the blue spirit was the only reason why the encountered enemies were taken out before they could sound the alarm. However they had to go through better guarded areas to reach the bridge and Zuko fully realized they would probably have to fight dozens crewmembers before they could come near Xeon.

His fears were more then realized. Xeon had been cunning enough to suspect a trap or even a sneak attack and the post were well manned. When the reached the first guarded hallway even the dual blades of the blue spirit wouldn't be swift enough to take the guards down without a raised alarm. The Prince had to be more creative for once and think things through. Quickly he realized that only the bridge and the deck ever enjoyed Agni's face, and that the rest of the ship was isolated from his light. The only light came from the oil lamps, sources Zuko could control. He signaled the group to wait out of the view of the guards. Zuko inhaled slowly clearing his mind, concentrating on the fire, extinguishing it.

This had been a mistake. The blue spirit only had a few seconds of darkness before the guards made their own flames for light. These seconds had been enough to take three of the ten men out. But the remaining seven saw the face of the exiled prince in the twilight of their flames. Although twilight had been enough for the blue spirit in his dark clothes to become invisible, it wasn't enough for Prince Zuko in his scarlet Fire Nation clothes. He lunged at two men simultaneously taken them both out. But five men still standing was four more needed to raise the alarm. Arrows and boomerangs flew at the guards before Zuko could fear for the alarm being raised.

"It looked like you could use the backup" Mai said in a small smile.

Zuko only nodded gratefully.

Many corridors were crossed in this way. None of the guards could stop the blue spirit and his companions, none of them could stop Zuko and his friends.

XXX

Sokka's curiosity was one of the greatest you would find in this world and many questions were asked by the stuttering boy, all of them ignored by Mao and the Pai Sho man. Sokka was the only whose mind wasn't implying to run from all this weirdness. The trust the rest of the group hold for Mao was fading quickly faded.

Mao knew who his companions must feel, but choose not to reassure them. They would hear the relieving answers in just a short while from now.

The group walked out of the bar to a house behind it. The house was filled with countless plants and flowers. Those were completely ignored by Mao and the other man. At the back of the room there was a wooden door, the Pai Sho man knocked on it.

"Who knocks at the guarded door?" an emotionless voice from beyond the wooden door said.

The reply from Mao was just as weird as the question. "One who hungers for the fruit."

The door opened and just when Mao was about to enter the room Sokka couldn't restrain himself any more. "Okay. Now we're all sick of this weirdness no tell us what's going on, or we split." He said angrily.

The Pai Sho man put his hands in his sleeves and bowed. Yet his answer was far from polite "There are many secrets in the world, some should not be revealed before their appropriate time."

Mao's voice was dominant and strong when he contradicted the man. "No. This group is the avatar and his companions. Their mission has been given top priority by the grandmasters. Any secret they want to know about should be revealed by them."

"Which secrets?" Sokka asked almost hysterical.

"The secrets of the White Lotus." Mao answered.

Everything only became more confusing for Toph. But she knew she would finally get some answers. "What's the white lotus?" she asked puzzeled.

"A worldwide, secret organization made out of people who look out for each other. The organization was witnessed almost as many lifetimes as the Avatar Spirit."

Now it was Katara's turn. "Well what's the goal of the organization?" Katara's way of thinking was centered by communities. She was most curious about what hold this organization together for such a long time.

"The oldest goal humanity set for itself: it's own survival. And that's about all it cares for." Mao ignored his uncomfortable fellow member. He knew many would complain about how much he told without direct approval from higher ranking members. But he realized he owned the Avatar and his group some answers.

Things didn't clear up for Aang the only get less understandable. "If you only care for your own survival then why do you care about my mission?"

The boy had more brains then Mao gave him credit for. "Good question and to be honest I don't. But the grandmasters are convinced the order can not survive in a world of everlasting imbalance."

Toph couldn't detect lies in Mao's words. But Mao had proven to be an incredible good liar. Yet the heartbeat of the Pai Sho man was almost as good as normal too. And the man seemed to approve with Mao. She chose to accept Mao's words as the truth. "And you're the guy who's supposed to look after us?" She asked slightly insulted.

"Yup, I'm pretty much your babysitter if you want to see it that way." Mao replied.

A bad mistake to say such thing to Toph Bei Fong and if she had been in less good mood Mao would have paid a price for it. Instead she only sneered. "We're one of the most powerful benders on the world! We don't need a baby sitter!"

"Well you do need help reclaiming the city, don't you?" Mao remarked dryly.

Katara feared for Toph's stubbornness and had not trouble with pushing her pride aside. And somehow she even craved for a babysitter. How good it would feel to share some of the responsibility she felt for the group. So she didn't gave Toph any chance of angrily protest. "Yes please."

Kuei gave a small bow and approved with Katara. "I would gratefully accept every help I can get to free my people."

Mao faked a smile. "It's settled then. From now on you have the service of the White Lotus and my loyalty."

A/N I stole the name for Xeon's second in command. I read it in a story from Wren Sharpbeak it's called the herbalist. But I figured if you can't even steal some names from other stories what can you do? And I know the Pai Sho ritual in the CANON is different from mine. But I figured they didn't have much time. And for the guarded door part, well they need a way to show which rang you are. Don't they?

P.S. Yeah I know I'm very crappy at fighting scenes.

P.S.S. I'll reread/rewrite this chapter again this week. I'm too tired to do so now.

P.S.S. I really want some feedback.


End file.
